Sueños y pesadillas o ¿Son algo mas?
by Sol de oscuridad
Summary: Seto ha empezado a tener unos extraños sueños, en los que aparece un rubio de ojos color chocolate, que lo inquietan, lo enfurecen y atormentan. Pero ¿son solo sueños? o ¿son algo mas?.... JOEYxSETO... Estan advertidos...
1. Sueños

Como siempre la pareja es JoeyXSeto, es decir Seto Uke, si no les gusta esta pareja favor de abstenerse de leer... A los demas que lo disfrute...

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío ¿para que nos hacemos?, solo tomó prestados sus personajes para entrenerme y que otros se entretengan ¿que mas recompenza?...

**Capitulo 1. Sueños **

Seto se levanto sudando, otra de esas malditas pesadillas, al principio eran formas borrosas e imagines difusas que lo dejaban con una extraña sensación de vació, pero cada día se estaban volviendo mas vividas y lo hacían levantarse con el corazón acelerado, sudado y con la razón confusa.

Maldito Faraón de pacotilla, después de tantos estúpidos cuentos de Egipto ahora tengo esos malditos sueños-

Ya que justamente eso era lo que soñaba nuestro querido Seto Kaiba, que se encontraba en Egipto, y siempre era el mismo sueño. El vestido como el alto sacerdote de Ra corriendo por los pasillos del palacio con una sombra persiguiéndole. Pero por más que intentara perder a la sombra o por más que tratara de esconderse siempre la sombra lo encontraba y lo atrapaba, era en ese justo momento en el que despertaba. La sombra tenía figura de hombre pero nunca podía distinguir sus facciones. Tampoco entendía por que lo perseguía o que es lo que quería, sin embargo al mismo tiempo que le daba terror el que le atrapara al sentir los brazos de su captor alrededor de su cintura algo lo hacia estremecerse y era eso justamente lo que mas asustaba y confundía a Seto.

Se levanto ese iba a ser un día como cualquier otro. Tendría que ir a la estúpida escuela, lo que no le agradada mucho, el ya sabia todo lo que le pudieran enseñar allí pero quería darle a su vida un toque de normalidad que no tenia, sobre todo por su hermano Mokuba, y era algo que a pesar de todo lo relajaba, al menos podía desquitar toda su frustración insultando a los idiotas de la pandilla de la carita feliz, sobre todo el perro faldero. Al menos eso lo relajaba y le daba la sensación de ser un adolescente normal peleando por trivialidades.

Como siempre llego a la escuela puntual, se metió en su salón sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a nadie. Se sentó en su pupitre, abrió su lap top y empezó con el trabajo del día, primero ver sus mensajes y reuniones del día y hacer su itinerario, eso era sencillo, primero las cosas que urgían, después las más importantes y si le quedaba tiempo hacer una nueva estrategia para mejorar sus juegos. Así era su vida entre el negocio, el juego de duelo de monstruo y su hermano no había nada mas que le interesaba y eso para el estaba bien, era la vida que le había tocado vivir y no se arrepentía de nada.

De repente su concentración se ve cortada por un ajetreo en la puerta, al alzar la vista se topa con un sudoroso rubio, con la ropa toda desarreglada y sin aliento pidiendo que le dejaran entrar a clases. El maestro solamente dio un suspiro y lo dejo entrar. Bueno, ya ni siquiera lo regañaban ya que eso era de todos los días.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, apenas y ponía atención en las clases, nada de lo que hicieran o dijeran era nuevo para el, así que en verdad no tenia importancia si prestaba o no atención. Además, ningún maestro se atrevía a molestarlo por que ya sabían que el genio con una palabra suya podía hacer que no consiguieran otro trabajo en esta vida y quizás en la que seguía.

Cuando dio el timbre del almuerzo se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso calmado, el jamás se apuraba o corría siempre era correcto y pulcro cual debía ser su imagen, una imagen que debía mantener para el mundo y sobre todo por su hermanito, se decía a si mismo que el era la imagen a seguir de Mokuba y por ningún motivo quería manchar esa imagen.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando de la nada siente que pasa un huracán por su lado y hace que se tambalee y por poco caiga de narices contra el piso, pero antes de darse cuenta lo levantan por la cintura y lo ponen nuevamente de pie y se ve frente a frente con el rubio que empezó a disculparse.

Lo siento no te….- Y se quedo la frase a medias al ver a quien era a quien casi tira y había levantado.

Quita tus manos de mí- Le ordena Kaiba con voz fría.

¡Oye ¿que te pasa? Ya dije que lo siento, ¡al menos agradece que evite que te cayeras!-

No tengo que agradecerte nada. En primer lugar tu eres el idiota que casi me tira y en segundo lugar no te lo repetiré una vez mas, quítame tus manos de encima-

Joey no se había dado cuenta que todavía tenia sujeto a Kaiba de la cintura y al darse cuenta lo suelta inmediatamente y se pone rojo de la vergüenza.

Hazte a un lado, perro y déjame pasar-

Joey se mueve pero no se queda con la boca callada.

Ya te dije que lo sentía maldito engreído, al menos trata de ser amable.

Seto lo voltea a ver de reojo y vuelve su vista al frente para seguir caminando hacia el comedor diciéndole sus últimas palabras.

Yo no tengo por ser amables con sabandijas como tu.

Esto molesto mucho al rubio y quería ir a matar a Kaiba pero sus amigos se percatan de sus intenciones y entre todos lo detiene, claro que el rubio no deja de proferir maldiciones y tratar de quitarse a sus amigos de encima para ir a darle a Kaiba un buen golpe. Pero después de un rato y de escuchar los concejos de sus amigos, desiste y se va a comer muy alegre con ellos.

Pero Seto no supo porque pero su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho, ¿Por qué el solo toque del perro hacia que su corazón latiera tan fuerte? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Pero decidió respirar hondo y hacer como que nada paso.

El problema sucedió esa misma noche cuando de nuevo se encontró en su sueño corriendo lejos de esa sombra que lo acosaba, cuando de repente la sombra lo alcanza y lo acorrala contra una pared. Cierra sus ojos fuertemente, siente su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho y siente una respiración muy cerca de su cara.

Cuando abre sus ojos ve los ojos de su atacante y siente que deja de respirar al verse reflejado en unos ojos del color del chocolate pero llenos de un oscuro sentimiento, algo salvaje y fiero que hacia que se le erizaba el vello. Y ve la cara de su agresor y se sorprende al descubrir que es la cara del perro, solo que era más moreno y estaba llena de cicatrices que le daban un aspecto salvaje y temible, con el cabello rubio suelto, largo y revuelto. Seto juraría que tenia la apariencia de un león salvaje. Por las ropas, Seto pudo deducir que tenía una posición en el ejército del faraón y a juzgar por los adornos era una importante. El rubio tomo sus muñecas y las golpeo contra la pared atenazándolas fuertemente con sus manos. Seto sentía la presión sobre sus muñecas, el maldito tenía una fuerza increíble, y sin estar prevenido el otro le planto un beso salvaje y posesivo. Seto no sabia que hacer, nunca le había pasado eso, nunca había besado a nadie y el otro le estaba robando su primer beso y luego se sorprendió al sentir una lengua invadir su boca y sintió sus piernas temblar y doblarse. Después de que el rubio lo soltó este cayo de rodillas tratando de recuperar su aliento pero sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza y el coraje por el ultraje que había sido victima, pero no sabia que decirle, si el mismo no entendía que acababa de pasar o por que.

El rubio solo le dijo:

Eres mió, no lo olvides Sacerdote.

Y se fue dejando a un Seto sonrojado, furioso, confundido y asombrado.

Después de eso Seto despertó todavía con su pulso acelerado por el beso que había recibido y también sonrojado de la vergüenza por lo que había soñado. Jamás había soñado algo así, por que demonios tenia que soñar que era besado por el perro, que demonios le pasaba a su cabeza. Y con esa idea en la cabeza ya no pudo reconciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana estaba de muy mal humor y el ver al perro, no fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, lo mira con odio y rencor por que por su culpa no pudo dormir en toda la noche y por que con alguien tenia que desquitarse. Y para mala suerte del rubio ese tenia que ser el y siendo el causante, aun sin saberlo, del mal humor del castaño pues le iba a ir peor.

Así que el castaño no dejo de burlarse de la mediocridad del rubio y de presumir su posición y su cerebro, cosa que al rubio le repateaba en las tripas. Para el rubio era humillante el trato recibido por el castaño y lo que mas le molestaba era que se creyera tanto, cuando el sabia que Yugi era mejor jugador de duelo de monstruo que el y ya le había ganado varias veces. Además de que aun con todo su dinero jamás seria alguien al que el admirara, ya que a pesar de ser todo un genio, para el rubio como ser humano le hacia falta mucho, entre ellos le faltaba humildad, bondad y gentileza, cosas que Yugi tenia en demasía, cosa que tampoco era buena, ni tanto que queme al santo ni tanto que no lo alumbre, ya que por ser tan bueno, la gente se aprovechaba de el y los que pagaban las consecuencias eran sus amigos ya que tenían que ayudarlo a salir de todos los líos en los que se metía, aunque en honor a la verdad, hasta para salir de sus líos era bueno y pues con ayuda de Yami que era mas desconfiado y astuto pues eso era pan comido.

Ese día fue demasiado estresante para Joey y pues lo que más le molestaba es que a pesar de todos los insultos que le hiciera a Kaiba jamás le ganaba una, Kaiba era mejor jugador de duelo, más inteligente, más alto, más guapo, más popular y más rico. Como se iba a defender si lo único que él tenía como propiedad era su bicicleta y sus cartas de duelo. No tenía argumentos para defenderse de los insultos del castaño, solo los propios defectos del castaño que era lo que usaba para contraatacar. Pero le dolía que no era mejor en nada, y las palabras del CEO se clavaban en su cabeza, ya que eran verdad, el no era nada y al paso que iba no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Tenía a su padre, que era alcohólico, lo que ganaba se lo gastaba en alcohol, por lo cual el tenia que traer dinero a casa para poder mal comer y mal vivir, que era para lo que les alcanzaba y pues eso no lo iba a ventilar en la escuela, ya suficiente se burlaba Kaiba de el. Pero al paso que iban iba a tener que trabajar día y noche para poder ahorrar para ir a la universidad, aunque si tenía algunos ahorritos, no era suficiente y pues con su promedio dudaba ganar una beca. Que contrariedad, tenía que trabajar para poder seguir yendo a la escuela y comer, pero por trabajar no podía estudiar o hacer algunas de sus tareas por lo que no podía aspirar a tener beca, lo que significaba que iba a tener que trabajar mas para poder hacerlo. ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser tan complicada? Si el tuviera lo que tiene Kaiba, no andaría con la cara de señor amargado todo el día y seria mas caritativo, aunque no podía negar que Kaiba se dedicaba a muchas labores altruistas. No importa cuantas veces Joey le llamara "Señor Frió" "Amargado sin corazón" u otro apodo refiriéndose a su frió comportamiento, sabía que en el fondo tenía buen corazón ya que jamás dejaba que les pasara nada malo y protegía a su hermano aun arriesgando su propia vida, lo que les demostraba a todos que tenía un gran corazón y aunque dijera a gritos que lo detestaba, sabía que el fondo le caía bien y le hubiera gustado ser su amigo. Si sus mundos no fueran tan diferentes como la noche y el día, quizás si hubieran podido ser buenos amigos, quien sabe quizás todavía pudieran llegar a ser buenos amigos. Y con todo esto en su cabeza, Joey se dirigió a su trabajo. Y con todo esto en su cabeza, Joey dio un suspiro, no podía evitar pensar en Kaiba, ¿Por qué el maldito siempre estaba en sus pensamientos? ¿Porque lo tenía que tratar peor que a basura? Y sin embargo y pese a todos no podía evitar sentir admiración por su fortaleza e inteligencia, ni siquiera podía hacer que le cayera mal. Al menos al pelear con el se le olvidaban los problemas de su vida y se sentía tranquilo. Y así siguió meditando hasta que llego a su trabajo en la panadería.

Para mala suerte de Seto esa noche volvió a soñar con el perro, pero esta vez fue algo más ardiente. Seto estaba en el templo de Ra haciendo alguna clase de ritual a la hora del ocaso y cuando anocheció se preparo para irse cuando de la nada sale el bastardo y lo toma de la cintura y lo sienta en la mesa de ofrendas posicionándose en medio de sus piernas. Sujetando sus manos fuertemente lo empieza a besar, Seto se resiste y lo quiere empujar pero por la posición en la que esta lo único que logra es un roce entre sus cuerpos haciendo que el rubio se excite y sin querer se empieza a excitar el, por lo que se detiene. Pero el rubio no piensa en detenerse y continúa con el roce, besándolo apasionadamente, y entonces invade la boca del castaño provocándole sensaciones nunca antes sentidas y deja de forcejear para saborear la boca del rubio. El rubio al darse cuenta de esto suelta sus manos que caen como si no tuvieran vida a un lado del castaño y empieza a subirle la túnica al Sacerdote arrancando gemidos de placer, por las caricias recibidas en sus muslos y piernas, que se evidenciaban en medio del beso en el cual y apenas se separan para tomar algo de aire. Cuando Seto piensa que ya no puede mas el rubio deja de jugar con el, se separa del castaño, se voltea y se va. Diciéndole tan solo:

Eres mío-

Dejando aun castaño con la respiración entrecortada, excitado y lleno de confusión y furia.

Cuando el castaño despierta se enfurece por el trato recibido y con él mismo por que a pesar de ser un sueño no podía negar la reacción de su cuerpo que se evidenciaba con la notoria protuberancia en medio de sus piernas. No lo podía creer, casi lo violaban y con su cooperación. Maldito bastardo de pacotilla como podía hacer reaccionar así a su cuerpo y sus malditas hormonas no ayudaban en nada a la situación. Era vergonzoso verlo por la mañana y pensar en las cosas que esas manos y esa boca le hacían a su cuerpo y mas vergonzoso era para el, la reacción que tenía su cuerpo que reaccionaba a la mas mínima caricia queriendo dejar de forcejear y dejarse vencer por el placer que sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo por el trato recibido, claro que para su parte racional eso era una traición, ya que él no quería que le hicieran eso. Además que siempre estaba el molesto sonrojo que pasaba por su cara cada vez que el rubio lo veía o cuando lo tenía muy cerca, el cual requería todo su esfuerzo y autocontrol para desaparecer y evitar que los demás notaran esa reacción suya.

Por lo que ese día tampoco pudo dormir y volvió a molestar a Joey durante todo el día para vengarse en cierta forma del trato recibido durante el sueño y para sentir que él tenia el control. Pero esa noche volvió a soñar lo mismo, que el cachorro lo seguía lo apresaba con una pared y empezaba a restregar su cuerpo con el suyo que deslizaba sus manos ansiosas por debajo de su túnica tocando cada centímetro de piel del castaño y sacándole aun en su contra gemidos de placer por el trato recibido. Le mordía y besaba el cuello mientras las manos del rubio viajaban hasta el miembro despierto de Seto, este al sentir esa mano jugando con su sexo no pudo evitar gemir sonoramente y se empezó a dejar hacer, claro que él no le correspondía pero no hacía nada para evitar las caricias recibidas y como siempre cuando ya estaba bastante excitado el rubio abandono su cuerpo, lo beso salvajemente y se fue sin decir palabra, dejando al castaño de nuevo excitado y molesto, molesto al mismo tiempo por lo que le hacía y lo que le dejaba de hacer, claro que el prefería creer que era por lo que le hacían y por que cada vez que soñaba eso, sentía un oscuro deseo de saber que pasaría si se dejaba hacer. Se volvió a levantar asustado consigo mismo por el pensamiento que acaba de cruzar por su mente y por el dolor en su miembro duro. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para terminar esa molestia y encontrar algo que hacer mientras amanecía. Al día siguiente decidió ignorarlo ya que eran tres noches seguidas sin dormir y ya no tenía ánimos de dirigirle siquiera la palabra. Por lo que ese día paso tranquilo lo cual fue increíble para todos por que no había día en que esos dos no discutieran. Pero para Joey fue algo monótono y vació ya que en verdad, le agradaba discutir con Kaiba, al menos así podía sacarse toda la frustración que tenía en su vida.

Esa noche Seto, tuvo una noche tranquila y sin sueño alguno y se dio cuenta que siempre que molestaba al rubio tenía esos sueños que lo frustraban y lo molestaban. Por el contrario cuando apenas se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra ni siquiera tenía sueño alguno. Por lo que, para comprobar su teoría decidió ignorar al rubio al siguiente día y así dejar de sentir esas sensaciones extrañas que le causaban esos sueños. Esa misma noche tuvo una noche tranquila para su sorpresa, así que opto por hacer como que el rubio no existía y terminar con esos sueños de una vez por todas. Lo que no contaba era con que Joey no dejaría que lo ignoraran tan fácilmente.

**NOTA:** Estare esperando sus reviews por que la cantidad de reviews es inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de tiempo que me tarde en continuarlo (Traduccion: Entre menos reviews haya mas tiempo me tardare en terminarlo) Ya que necesito que me alienten a seguir escribiendo ya que sus reviews es todo lo que gano y ¿quien trabaja gratis?

Besos

Sol


	2. Fiesta

**Capitulo 2. Fiesta**

La primavera estaba entrando a Ciudad Domino, se sentía en el ambiente fresco, en el crecimiento de las flores y los árboles. Pero donde más se sentía era en la preparatoria de Ciudad Domino ya que se podía sentir la alegría de la juventud al despedir el invierno y darle la bienvenida a la primavera. En la preparatoria se podía sentir el amor en el aire y eso era lo que mas molestaba a Seto Kaiba en esta época del año. Era molesto tener que estar viendo imágenes de parejas regalándose todo su amor enfrente de todos sin importarles lo que los demás piensan. Mandándose mensajitos de amor o dándose regalitos cursis. Seto detestaba la primavera más que a las otras estaciones por que en la escuela parecía que el mar de hormonas estaba a todo lo que daba y las cursilerías y demás babosadas estaban a la orden del día. Claro que él jamás se comportaría como esos estúpidos, a él lo habían educado para nunca demostrar esa clase de sentimentalismos baratos y se lo habían metido hasta lo mas profundo de su ser por medio de un entrenamiento riguroso. Él nunca sería un adolescente normal y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, aunque interiormente muy, muy en el fondo, deseaba más que nada ser un adolescente normal y no llevar toda la responsabilidad de una empresa multimillonaria y el cuidado de un niño sobre sus hombros sin tener derecho al descanso o a la tranquilidad de una vida ordinaria.

Esos días estuvo mas irritable que de costumbre, en su trabajo todos evitaban lo menos posible ser el blanco de su furia, ya que era peor que de costumbre, y eso ya era bastante malo. Por otro lado Joey ya estaba harto de que Kaiba lo tratara como si no existiera. Que se creía el ricachón engreído de él, que no era lo suficientemente bueno ya ni siquiera para lanzarle insultos. También el nivel de frustración y mal humor de Joey iba en aumento y harto del comportamiento de Seto decide enfrentarlo. Espero a que dieran la hora del descanso, sabía que Kaiba nunca salía al descanso y se quedaba a trabajar en su computadora portátil, por lo que al sonar el timbre espero pacientemente a que todos salieran, ya les había dicho a sus amigos que no iba a salir al receso, esto se les hizo muy extraño pero al ver el humor de perro que se cargaba últimamente no insistieron mucho. Una vez solos, Joey se levanto de su asiento y se paro enfrente del de Kaiba. Este ni siquiera se digno a dirigirle la mirada al rubio, lo que hizo que este se pusiera de peor humor.

Mira maldito engreído, ya me tienes harto. Estoy harto que te creas mejor de yo y que hasta hayas decidido que incluso soy muy poca cosa incluso para tus insultos.

Esto sorprende a Kaiba ya que no se imaginaba que eso era lo que iba a pensar el rubio una vez que lo dejara de molestar. Se imagino que este iba a pensar que ya se había cansado de insultarlo, no de que era demasiado poca cosa incluso para sus insultos. Al ver Joey que este no le responde se enoja aun más.

¿¡Que no me oíste estúpido!? ¿¡A qué demonios estas jugando!?-

Esto si hace molestar a Kaiba como osa ese inútil a decirle estúpido.

Fíjate a quien llamas estúpido, animal. A demás ¿a ti que?, lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti no te importa.

Me importa cuando me ofendes pedazo de idiota.

¿Pedazo de idiota? Mira quien habla. ¿Necesitas a un amo para educarte, perro? -

No me digas perro megalómano desquiciado.

¡Ahh! Así que el perro conoce palabras difíciles, quien lo iba a decir.-

Mira desgraciado, para tu información no soy ningún estúpido y conozco muchas palabras difíciles pero no tengo por que decirlas.

Ya te dije que no me digas estúpido maldito bastardo-

Y yo ya te dije que no soy un perro, mal nacido-

Y así la discusión fue subiendo de tono hasta que casi llega a los golpes, lo bueno fue que el receso estaba a punto de terminar y al oír los gritos, los de la pandilla habían entrado y los habían separado, bueno habían sacado a Joey para tranquilizarlo y que no hubiera problemas al iniciar la clase. Lo extraño fue que al salir de clases Joey estuvo de muy buen humor y se sentía mejor. Por otro lado los empleados de Kaiba notaron a su jefe sereno y calmado, no como había estado las últimas semanas.

Pero como siempre esa noche Kaiba tuvo otro sueño en que el cachorro lo atrapaba y le hacia cosas que lo avergonzaban y excitaban, solo que esta vez el sacerdote mantuvo su cordura, ya que se estaba acostumbrándose a lo que le estaba haciendo el rubio a su cuerpo por lo que, a pesar de las sensaciones que lo invadían, pudo concentrarse y utilizar su magia para quitárselo de encima. Cual no seria su sorpresa al ver como la magia rebotaba en su pecho del rubio y se esfumaba. Esto saco una risa socarrona del rubio.

¿Crees que llegue a ser General del ejército del faraón sin saber magia? Mi magia no será tan fuerte o efectiva como la tuya pero me protege bien de todos los hechizos. Además como tu poder y vida están ligados al dragón blanco de ojos azules los míos están ligados a los del dragón negro de ojos rojos lo que hace que casi estemos al mismo nivel. Así que no te esfuerces mucho Sacerdote, no podrás evitar ser mío, como tu dragón no podrá evitar ser de mi dragón. ¿Entendiste?-

Y toma la cara de Seto con una mano y le planta un salvaje beso que casi el roba la respiración y le saca el alma del cuerpo. Entonces suelta su cara y se aleja, dejando a un sacerdote con temor, sabiendo que muy posiblemente no podría hacer nada para evitar ese resultado, ya que como le temía, no podía negar que lo deseaba.

Seto volvió a despertar sobresaltado, teniendo ese desasosiego en su pecho, ese sentimiento de querer seguir y detenerlo por completo. Era un sentimiento que lo tenía confundido. El no podía desear ver que pasaba entre el sacerdote y el general como tampoco debía seguir molestando al perro para no tener esos sueños. Pero al mismo tiempo en su pecho ardía el deseo de seguir molestando al perro por que eso lo calmaba y lo hacia sentir mejor, además de la morbosa necesidad de saber que es lo que le iba a hacer el general al sacerdote para tenerlo. Como podía tener dos deseos tan distintos dentro de su pecho, de verdad que se estaba volviendo loco.

Y así siguieron Seto y Joey con su relación en un estira y afloja constante entre el te ignoro y te molesto. Mientras que Seto no podía dejar de tener esos sueños ¿o pesadillas? cada vez que molestaba al rubio, donde el rubio lo perseguía por cualquier rincón, lo acorralaba, besaba y tocaba su cuerpo, dejándolo furioso y excitado. No podía negar que detestaba lo que el rubio le hacia, como tampoco podía negar que al mismo tiempo lo esperaba con ansia y lo excitaba. Haciendo que se despertara con un desazón por no saber que hacer. Solo sabía que cada vez que tenía esa clase de sueños evitaba al rubio, demostrarle y sobre todo demostrarse a sí mismo que no sentía nada mas que rechazo e indiferencia por ese vulgar chico de barrio. Pero no podía durar mucho tiempo así ya que también tenia la enfermiza necesidad de insultarlo y molestarlo de hacerlo rabiar y ver el fuego que había en sus ojos al momento de devolverlo los insultos.

Joey por su parte no sabía porque Kaiba se comportaba de ese modo con él, había días en que sólo lo ignoraba, pero en cambio había otros en que parecía esforzarse en molestarlo como si él fuera el causante de todos los problemas del CEO. Como si su vida no fuera ya demasiado complicada como para añadirle un estudiante/empresario neurótico.

Como siempre ocurre en las escuelas cuando se acerca un día de fiesta, todos quieren participar y esperan con ansias el gran día, todos excepto Seto Kaiba, ya que para el ese tipo de festejos no le llamaban para nada la atención, muy por el contrario lo irritaban e incomodaban por el ambiente que se formaba, las chicas se ponían ansiosas esperando que el tan anhelado galán les pidiera salir con ellas y los chicos nerviosos al pensar que si invitan a la chica de sus sueños esta se negaría a ir o ya alguien mas se les había adelantado. Así que enfadado con el mundo se digno a dirigirse a la escuela, y esto debido a que el baile de Primavera estaba cerca, lo que también le irritaba era que algunas chicas se le acercaran y le preguntaran que si quería ir con ellas. Claro que el se negaba categóricamente diciéndole que a el esa clase de eventos no el interesaban

Todo eran preparativos y chismorreos sobre las parejas, los vestidos, trajes, la decoración, el tema del baile, el lugar y demás cosas que a los adolescentes les encanta. Para Kaiba, era otra tonta excusa para que los tontos niños de la escuela ligaran tontas niñas y se embriagaran. A él no le interesaban esas cosas eran niñerías, él tenía una empresa y un hermanito de los cuales hacerse cargo eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Por otro lado los de la pandilla estaban muy ilusionados, todos menos cierto rubio que sabía: número uno, no tenía dinero para pagar su entrada, numero dos, si no tenía dinero para pagar su entrada mucho menos para invitar a alguien y numero tres no tenía nada que ponerse. Pero sus amigos estaban tan ilusionados, discutiendo lo que se iban a poner, a quien podían invitar o como pasar alcohol de contrabando.

Pensando en como hacerle para ir, se tropieza nuevamente con Kaiba y otra vez se armo la gorda. Entonces, Joey cansado de los desplantes de Kaiba decide hacerle una apuesta, una apuesta que aunque no sabe les iba a costar a ambos.

¿Qué te pasa Kaiba fíjate por donde caminas?

¿Qué yo me fije? Si eres tu él único que nunca se fija perro.

¿Cómo te atreves ricachón? Te apuesto a que ni siquiera vas a ir al baile, con lo amargado que eres. De seguro ni siquiera sabes como divertirte como un adolescente normal.

¿Qué tratas de insinuar perro?-

Lo que oíste, no sabes lo que es un baile o diversión solo sabes hacer papeleo para tu empresa y nada mas.

Claro que se lo que es diversión.

Así, entonces ¿Vas a ir al baile para demostrármelo o simplemente lo vas a dejar en palabras? Las cuales ni siquiera creo.

Claro que iré al baile y te demostrare que se lo que es diversión.

Entonces allá nos veremos ricachón.

Y se fue echando chispas por el coraje y por su gran bocota, de verdad que Joey Wheeler no aprendía a quedarse callado y ahora tenía que ver como demonios le iba a hacer para poder ir al baile.

Por otro lado, Seto no estaba mejor, como había podido comprometerse a ir a un baile sabiendo que el rubio tenía razón, él nunca había ido a un baile y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se divertían los adolescentes normales. Él a los únicos bailes que había ido eran a los de la compañía o de otras compañías y lo que hacía allí eran puramente negocios, formales y aburridos a morir. Ahora si se había metido en un gran lío, pero en realidad era más grande de lo que él imaginaba.

Joey había platicado con sus amigos de que quería ir al baile pero no tenia dinero, entre todos le prestaron el dinero para la entrada y él prometió pagárselos en cuanto pudiera, además también le habían prestado la ropa ya que sabían que el rubio no tenía nada decente y no tenía para comprarse otra cosa.

El tan esperado día llego, todos los de la pandilla se reunieron en casa de Yugi para dirigirse a la fiesta. Ninguno se había atrevido a invitar a alguna chica a salir y para no hacer sentir mal a Tea, decidieron que iban a ir todos juntos como la pandilla que eran. A Joey esto le hizo sentir mas animado, ya que la idea de invitar a alguien no le llamaba mucho la atención ya que no había nadie en la escuela con la que deseara salir.

Por otro lado Seto estaba en su casa viendo que ponerse para ir al dichoso baile, junto a él estaba un muy contento Mokuba dándole consejos. Seto solo suspiraba resignado, ya había tomado el reto de ir y él nunca se daba por vencido con un reto. Pero para Mokuba era la oportunidad perfecta que tenia su hermano para socializar con gente de su edad y comportarse como un adolescente normal, además de que debía pasar tiempo con sus amigos y conocerlos mejor. Seto sabía que aunque le molestara la idea de llamar amigos a los de la pandilla era lo que más cercano tenía a amigos.

Despidiéndose de Mokuba salio de la mansión y decidió llevarse uno de los carros ya que no se le hizo oportuno que Ronald lo llevara, quien sabe a que hora se iba a terminar la fiesta y el no se iba a regresar temprano ya que si lo hacia el rubio no pararía de molestarlo diciendo que había huido.

Por otro lado los de la pandilla, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristán, Tea, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Duke y Joey se dirigieron en Taxi a la fiesta que era en un hotel pequeño pero con un salón de fiesta muy grande para divertirse esa noche. Joey estuvo con sus amigos que estaban muy animados bailando, platicando y tomando. Yami Bakura había alterado todo el refresco con ron para darle más sabor según su propia opinión por lo que la cosa se estaba poniendo muy alegre y las personas que habían ido a cuidar que todo estuviera en calma también misteriosamente habían desaparecido. Ryou le pregunto a su Yami si les había hecho algo y este poniendo cara de no romper un plato le había dicho que no. Pero Ryou no estaba completamente seguro de esto.

Cuando Joey de repente ve llegar a Kaiba, vestido formalmente con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de cuello de tortuga de color azul que le quedaba perfectamente y resaltaba aun más el color de sus ojos y decidió ir hasta él y que le demostrara que sabía divertirse.

Vaya ricachón, no creí, que en verdad tuvieras el valor de venir.

¿A que te refieres perro? Yo te dije que iba a venir y aquí estoy.

Esta bien, no te enojes, vamos con los de la pandilla para que nos demuestres que sabes divertirte.- Esto ultimo lo dijo sarcásticamente cosa que para Seto no paso desapercibida.

Se fue con el rubio y se junto con los de la pandilla. Estuvo tomando refresco, al instante noto el sabor a alcohol, pero él ya había tomado alcohol en otras ocasiones, en las reuniones acostumbraba tomar una o dos copas de vino, cuando estaba hablando de negocios.

Sólo que esta ocasión decidió que iba a tomar más de una o dos copas ya que las pláticas de la pandilla lo desesperaban y estresaban, sobre todo la plática, y la voz, de Tea, luego estaba la música a todo volumen y tanta gente eufórica.

De repente el rubio lo reto a ver quien podía tomar más, y como siempre pudo más su orgullo que su razón que le decía que eso estaba mal. No supo en que momento perdió el control y se dejo llevar por los tragos, la música y el clima eufórico hasta que de repente todo se volvió un remolino de colores, sonidos y sensaciones que lo ponían eufórico y feliz. Todo daba vueltas y de repente nada.


	3. Pesadilla

**Capitulo 3. Pesadilla**

Se despertó pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo le decía que no debía abrir los ojos ya que lo que vería no le iba a gustar. Agregándole las extrañas sensaciones que sentía en su cuerpo. Después de debatir interiormente, desiste, ya que no tiene caso estar con esas niñerías pero cuando lo hizo deseo no haberlo hecho. Pensó que tal vez todavía estaba dormido y estaba soñando, aunque más que sueño eso debía de ser una pesadilla, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar dormido encima de Joey Wheeler, el idiota perro de su clase y para colmo el desgraciado tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pero se dio cuenta de algo mas alarmante, que los dos estaban desnudos. ¿Por qué demonios estaban desnudos? Pero la respuesta a esta pregunta le vino desde la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ya que un extraño dolor le recorrió la columna y sentía algo raro en su trasero. Todo era demasiado raro y estaba pasando muy rápido, su cabeza no lo estaba procesando, ¿era una pesadilla?

Se levanto rápidamente de sobre el rubio, este se quejo solamente por el cambio pero siguió durmiendo como si nada y entonces Seto se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba mal, no tenía ya que preguntar que hicieron la noche anterior, gracias a algo que salio de su cuerpo al levantarse y un líquido blanquecino que estaba bajando por sus muslos, quería gritar, quería matar al rubio pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba allí parado en total shock mirando al rubio desnudo y luego su propio cuerpo y el líquido que estaba bajando por entre sus piernas y su cerebro parecía que estaba adormecido, podría decir que estaba viendo la escena como si su cuerpo no fuera su cuerpo, como si se hubiera separado de el; todavía su cabeza no podía aceptar la realidad de lo que había hecho con el rubio o de lo que el rubio había hecho con él.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo fue que todo termino así? ¿Por qué demonios no había detenido al rubio? ¿Cómo demonios había dejado que le hicieran semejante cosa? Era su primera vez y ni siquiera lo recordaba debido a lo borracho que estaban. Y entonces se hizo la luz, si el no lo recordaba quizás el rubio tampoco y entonces sería como si nunca paso ya que no quedaría evidencia para afirmar que en verdad había pasado. Tomo su ropa rápidamente, se limpio lo mejor que pudo ese repugnante líquido que tenía entre las piernas y se vistió. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese cuarto, que en verdad no era muy rápido debido al dolor palpitante que sentía en su parte baja.

Se maldijo interiormente por haber sido tan estúpido, es que no podía creer con lo elevado que estaba su IQ no pensó que terminaría haciendo semejante estupidez, terminar en una cama con Wheeler y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que el había sido el pasivo, él el Gran CEO de Kaiba Corp. una multimillonaria empresa. Todavía no lo podía creer, lo bueno era que para la estúpida fiesta había decidido venir en su propio auto y que a esas horas de la madrugada, la gente de la fiesta ya se había ido, estaban demasiado embrutecidos por el alcohol o hacia rato que sus cuerpos habían dejado de responderles y estaban tirados en cualquier parte y no se daban cuenta que pasaba a su alrededor y en la calle debía haber muy poca gente.

Manejo lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa, ya que le urgía darse un baño, su bienestar mental dependía de ello ya que se sentía pegajoso y sucio además de que todavía había líquido saliendo de su parte posterior. ¿Cuántas veces el maldito perro se vino dentro de él? No, se dijo a sí mismo, su bienestar mental también dependía de no pensar mas en lo que paso o lo que supone que paso por las evidencias tan claras. Pero si el perro no recordaba al igual que él, entonces podía respirar a gusto, y si lo hacia él le diría que se equivoca que quizás lo hizo con algún otro pero que deseaba que fuera él y se burlaría de eso. Sí, se dijo era lo mas sano por hacer. Olvidar para siempre ese detalle.

Llego a su casa, se fue directamente a su cuarto, contra toda su costumbre, ya que siempre que llegaba a su casa lo primero que hacia era ir a ver como estaba durmiendo Mokuba, pero esta vez quería llegar al baño primero, no le parecía correcto ir a ver a su hermano tan sucio como estaba, manchado, quería limpiar la porquería de su cuerpo. Llego a su cuarto se quito la ropa y la tiro en el cesto de la basura, no quería nada que le hiciera recordar esa noche, o al menos la parte que recordaba.

Cuando la tina estuvo llena, metió su cuerpo y se relajo por unos minutos, después tomo una esponja y tallo meticulosamente cada parte de su cuerpo para borrar todo rastro que haya dejado el cuerpo del otro.

Por otro lado Joey se despertó, se sentía raro, se dijo mentalmente que no debería tomar tanto o iba a acabar igual que su padre y eso era lo ultimo que quería en la vida. Abrió los ojos y se sentó al mismo tiempo, noto que ese no era su cuarto ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Miro a su alrededor y nada se le hizo familiar, debía ser muy temprano ya que todavía se veía oscuro pero una lámpara en la esquina del cuarto daba suficiente iluminación para ver todo claro. Entonces noto algo raro, estaba totalmente desnudo ¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

Bueno, eso no era lo raro sino la sensación pegajosa en su cuerpo y el intenso olor a sexo que se dejaba sentir en la habitación. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Y lo más importante ¿con quién? Se levanto cuidadosamente de la cama ya que se sentía un poco mareado y comenzó a buscar su ropa y rastros sobre con quien había pasado la noche. No encontró nada que pudiera definir con quien había pasado la noche teniendo sexo, ya que había muchas evidencias que apuntaban a eso: la sensación pegajosa, el olor, las manchas en las sabanas y el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo. Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Joey, lo que mas preocupaba al rubio era que la chica con la que había estado (pobrecito ni por la cabeza le pasó que había estado con un chico y ¡que chico!) y al parecer era virgen y había sido su primera vez. Esta información se la dio las manchas de sangre que había en la cama, lo que claramente le preocupo ya que se había metido con alguien para quien era la primera vez y ni siquiera había usado protección y ¿si quedaba embarazada? En tremendo lió se había metido, pensó nuestro rubio amigo, ya que quizás iba a pagar muy caro un momento de debilidad y alcohol. Todavía se preguntaba como podía ser tan estúpido, viviendo con un borracho empedernido y viendo en todos los líos que se metía y él lo tenía que sacar ¿Por qué no aprendió de los errores de su papá? ¿Y si ahora el estaba en uno realmente serio? Además era demasiado joven para ser papá y quien sabe si la muchacha con la que se metió también lo era o quizás mas joven. Las dudas lo estaban atormentando, pero decidió que tenía que irse a su casa tomar un largo baño y tratar de recordar que era lo que había pasado y tratar de encontrar una solución a su angustia.

Tomo su ropa se la puso y salio de allí, suspiro, todavía no amanecía y todavía quedaba gente botada por aquí o por allá o otros todavía borrachos que hablaban estupideces, se recordó a sí mismo que era la última vez que tomaba alcohol, ya que quizá gracias a esa estúpida apuesta que había hecho con Kaiba había arruinado su vida. Entonces, se pregunto que demonios había pasado con Kaiba, lo último que recordaba era la estúpida discusión que tenía con él, como empezaron a tomar a lo bestia y después nada hasta la madrugada. Quizá Kaiba se cansó, lo dejó botado por ahí y fue entonces cuando vio a la muchacha, se le hizo guapa y se la llevo a la cama. Maldito Kaiba, siempre era el culpable de sus problemas.

Después de estar en el baño y restregarse la piel hasta que le ardió, dándose cuenta que así no solucionaría nada, Seto salió del baño, se puso su pijama, fue al cuarto de Mokuba, le dio su beso de buenas noches, lo arropó y se dirigió a su cuarto para tratar de dormir aunque fuera un par de horas.

Aunque Seto hubiese deseado no hacerlo ya que volvió a tener la misma pesadilla, el perro lo tenía acorralado en una habitación de palacio. Sentía su pulso acelerado y su corazón tratando de salirse de su pecho. Con una mano el perro sujeto sus dos manos y lo golpeo contra una pared. Este movimiento lastimo su cabeza y sintió que iba a caer pero el maldito lo detuvo pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sintió un salvaje beso que no lo dejaba respirar y una lengua ardiente invadiendo su boca. Mordió la lengua que lo invadía y el perro se retiro solo para propinarle una cachetada y volverlo a besar salvajemente. Esta vez sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre del profanador y su propia sangre mezcladas. Era un beso salvaje, posesivo y desesperado.

Mientras el rubio restregaba su cuerpo contra el suyo haciéndole sentir sensaciones tan extrañas y placenteras al mismo tiempo, queriendo rechazarlo o hacer que siguiera. El rubio soltó sus manos, entonces Seto intento escapar, pero la pierna en medio de las suyas no se lo permitió, entonces trato de separar su cuerpo del de el rubio, pero las manos del rubio subieron su túnica y empezaron a jugar con su miembro, mientras que la boca del rubio tomaba la suya y volvía a besarlo salvajemente, haciendo que su cuerpo se perdiera en el placer. No supo en que momento acabo desnudo sobre una gran cama con el cuerpo del general sobre el suyo.

Las manos del rubio viajaban por su cuerpo tocándolo y acariciándolo, haciéndolo gemir mientras que su boca se entretenía con su boca, su cuello y su pecho.

Ahhh, detente….mnm.. déjame- Decía Seto.

Pero solo lo decía ya que no hacia nada para apartar el cuerpo del rubio del suyo. Pero se alarmo cuando sintió un dedo inquieto jugar con su entrada.

No, por favor, no…-

Pero el general no iba a permitir que su presa se le escapara una vez mas, lo había estado cazando por mucho tiempo y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para apoderarse de ella. Por lo que siguió con su labor en el cuerpo del castaño y callo de nuevo su boca con un beso apasionado, intentando casi robarle el alma, mientras que otro dedo invadió la intimidad del sacerdote y los empezó a mover en su interior. El cuerpo de Seto se arqueo cuando los dedos tocaron un punto en su interior e hizo que este viera un destello de luces de colores y una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo su sistema nervioso. Fue entonces cuando Seto se perdió y dejo de luchar, se entrego por completo a sus más bajos instintos y se dejo hacer por el general.

Claro que cambio de opinión cuando sintió el miembro duro del rubio queriendo entrar en su cuerpo y quiso volver a luchar pero el rubio tomo sus dos manos con una de las suyas y las coloco sobre su cabeza, mientras que volvía a tomar su boca para besarlo salvajemente y empujaba su miembro para que entrara completamente, arrancándole gemidos de dolor y lágrimas al castaño, que no podía hacer nada para evitar esa intromisión. El rubio tuvo la consideración de estar quieto un rato, pero su excitación era tanta que no aguanto mucho y comenzó a moverse dentro del castaño.

No…. Du.. Duele- Se quejaba este.

Por lo que el rubio cambio el ángulo de penetración y entonces tocó el punto mágico del sacerdote. Este al sentir el contacto del miembro del rubio contra su próstata no pudo evitar arquear su cuerpo y gemir fuertemente mientras veía miles de colores pasar frente a sus ojos y sentir como choques eléctricos pasaban por todos sus nervios. El rubio al ver la reacción del castaño sonrió de lado y soltó las manos del sacerdote que se aferraron a su espalda y enredo sus piernas en la cintura del general. Y siguió atacándolo sin piedad en ese punto mientras que besaba cada parte del sacerdote que tenía al alcance de su boca, mientras que el sacerdote tocaba y acariciaba cada palmo de piel del general que tenía a su alcance y devolvía salvajemente los besos recibidos. Su sudor y su saliva se mezclaban mientras que el ambiente se volvía más húmedo y difícil de respirar, mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más pesadas y los gemidos más profundos y fuertes. Sus pieles se mezclaban en el vaivén de sus cuerpos al punto de no poderse distinguir donde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra. El ritmo se volvió mas desenfrenado y errático anunciando el próximo orgasmo, el sacerdote no podía mas, sentía toda su piel hervir y sin mas se vino en medio de sus cuerpos. El general al sentir su miembro apretarse por la contracción de los músculos del sacerdote, sintió su propio orgasmo estallar dentro del castaño, entrando y saliendo de él algunas veces mas antes de salir completamente. El general estuvo unos minutos sobre el sacerdote, pero cuando sus respiraciones estaban llegando a la normalidad, se levantó y se volvió a poner sus ropas, se volteo dispuesto a dejar al sacerdote solo en esas condiciones.

Vístete y vete, cuídate que no te vean salir de aquí- Le dijo.

Esto molesto mucho al sacerdote, ¿era todo lo que tenía que decirle después de lo que le hizo?

¡Como te atreves! ¡Le diré a mi primo la ofensa que acabas de hacerme y el te hará matar de inmediato!-

¿Y te atreverás? ¿De verdad le dirás a tu primo que dejaste que otro hombre robara tu castidad y que ahora le perteneces?-

Esto hizo sonrojar al sacerdote de rabia y de vergüenza, el general tenía razón, si le decía a su primo que le habían robado la castidad que su padre había ofrecido a Ra y que se la había robado un hombre quizá mataría al General pero también traería la deshonra de la familia.

Entonces le diré que me ofendiste de otra forma y que quiero tu cabeza de recompensa.-

Hermoso sacerdote, se que soy hijo de esclavos y lo único que conozco y conservo de mi pasado es mi nombre y el color de mi cabello, que donde estoy ahora es lo mas que puedo alcanzar, por que mis padres dieron la vida por el antiguo faraón, pero ¿crees que me dejare matar tan fácilmente?, tengo muchos conocimientos sobre lo que hago y a tu primo no le conviene que me vuelva su enemigo.-

Maldito bastardo, me las pagaras- Le dice enojado el sacerdote cubriéndose su cuerpo al darse cuenta de su desnudes.

Sí, quizás algún día te las pagues. Pero por el momento eres mío y te tendré cuando quiera y como quiera y eso no lo podrás evitar. –

Dice soberbiamente el general, se vuelve a acercar al sacerdote y lo vuelve a besar salvajemente. Esto saca un gemido del sacerdote y una sonrisa del general, que se va dejando solo a un molesto castaño. Molesto por la actitud del general y consigo mismo porque sintió que su cuerpo lo traicionó. ¿Cómo fue que permitió que ese maldito general lo tomara como si tal cosa? ¿Por qué demonios el general lo tenía que tratar así? ¿Por qué se molestaba por el comportamiento del general? Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando ¿Qué era lo que en verdad le molestaba? ¿Lo que le había hecho el general o que lo tratara como si fuera un premio o trofeo? ¿Qué era lo que sentía en verdad por el general?

Este último pensamiento despertó a Seto sobresaltado, había sido tan real la experiencia, había sentido todo como si se lo hubieran hecho a él mismo. Entonces noto que seguía llorando, por sus mejillas bajaban lagrimas sin que lo pudiera controlar y se dio cuenta que su ropa interior estaba húmeda. Se maldijo cien veces, lo habían violado en sueños y aun así había tenido un orgasmo, pensó lo mismo que en el sueño, su cuerpo lo traicionaba como lo había hecho esa misma noche al entregarse a alguien que el consideraba un pandillero sin oficio y por el que no sentía nada mas que indiferencia y rechazo. Se metió al baño y se dio otro baño, como si la más de media hora que horas antes se había tomado allí no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que borrar el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos y el rastro del vergonzoso orgasmo de su cuerpo. Una vez que hubo terminado decidió que no valía la pena volver a dormir que debería ponerse a hacer algo más productivo para dejar de pensar en esas cosas que no le traían nada bueno. Así que se vistió y se dirigió a su despacho para terminar todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

El lunes por la mañana fue a la escuela como todos los días, aunque todavía tenía cierto dolor en su parte trasera pero prefería no darle importancia. Su hermano le había hecho muchas preguntas sobre la fiesta pero sólo le contesto que convivió con los odiosos de la pandilla, que tomó un poco, que se hartó y regreso a su casa. No le podía contar como había despertado y mucho menos con quién, y Mokuba al ver lo molesto que estaba Seto cada vez que le preguntaba algo pues no insistió mucho.

Lo que noto Seto fue que el rubio estaba serio y ensimismado. ¿Habría recordado lo que pasó en la fiesta? ¿Le diría algo para chantajearlo o vengarse de su trato hacia él? Miles de preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Seto pero no podía dejar que nadie viera su preocupación.

Los de la pandilla también estaban preocupados por el comportamiento de Joey. Sobre todo cuando al sonar la campana del almuerzo este no salió corriendo a ver que podía comer de lo que los demás llevaron. Alegando que no tenía hambre sólo se quedó en su asiento sin pronunciar palabras y claro sus amigos se quedaron con él. Seto sabía que espiar a la gente es de mala educación, pero estaba tan desesperado por saber que es lo que tenía el rubio que decirle a sus amigos se quedo junto a la puerta para ver que podía escuchar.

Viejo, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca desprecias el almuerzo- Pregunto Tris preocupado.

Lo que pasa es que no estoy de ánimo- Contesta Joey

Pero, Joey, tu siempre estas de ánimo para la comida- Dice Tea.

Es cierto, Joey, ¿Que es lo que te pasa? Por que algo grave debe de estar pasando para que tú no comas.- Sentencia Yugi.

Joey al sentir la presión de sus amigos se derrumba y empieza a sollozar.

Lo que pasa es que el día de la fiesta hice una estupidez.-

Bueno, algunos hicimos estupideces ese día, y todo gracias a Bakura- Dice Tristán, haciendo sonrojar a Ryou por no controlar a su novio.

Pero yo termine en la cama con alguien y no recuerdo quien. Cuando desperté ya no estaba y no puedo recordar quien era. Además, era virgen, porque había rastros de sangre en las sabanas y yo no tengo ninguna herida. ¿entienden lo que significa? Que le quite a una chica la virginidad y que no usamos protección. ¿Qué pasa si queda embarazada? Ustedes no saben lo mal que me siento por eso. ¿Y por que huyo? ¿Tan mal se sintió al ver que había se había acostado conmigo? ¿O yo le hice algo malo? La verdad, la culpa y la preocupación me esta matando-

El comentario sobre su virginidad saco un sonroja de Seto, ya que efectivamente si le había robado la virginidad, pero el idiota no se debía preocupar por lo del embarazo, era un chico y eso era imposible. El comentario de que no recordaba quien era lo hizo suspirar aliviado. Al menos ese ya era un problema menos por el que preocuparse.

Pero ¿estas seguro que tuviste sexo con alguien?- Pregunto Yugi.

Claro que si, había muchas pruebas y todavía quedan algunas- Dijo Joey.

Al ver la cara de ¿Qué? Que pusieron sus amigos les apunto a su cuello, fue entonces que vieron el moretón que tenía, que no era precisamente de un golpe.

Hermano, no me había fijado, si lo hubiera hecho me habría burlado de ti desde temprano.-

¡TRISTAN!-

¿Qué? Si con semejante marca yo diría que se lo quería comer. ¿Tienes más? Déjame ver- Y levanto la playera del rubio dejando ver las marcas en su pecho.

Vaya, hermano sí que te tenía ganas-

Esto saco un sonrojo de Joey ya que efectivamente tenía muchas marcas de chupetones y mordidas en su pecho y también Seto se sonrojo, ya que él también tenía esas marcas. Se dio cuenta de ellas cuando salió del segundo baño, su cuerpo estaba lleno de mordidas, chupetones y arañazos, sobre todo en la parte interior de sus muslos tenia muchas marcas de mordidas y chupetones. Seto daba gracias a dios que siempre utilizaba manga larga y cuello alto sino iban a sospechar que era lo que había pasado.

Seto decidió que ya era suficiente con lo que escucho y se retiro a comer su almuerzo. Ya solo le quedaba recordar el incidente como si hubiera sido una pesadilla y nada mas, ya no había nada de que preocuparse o eso era lo que él creía.


	4. Sorpresa

**4. Sorpresa**

Seto creyó inocentemente que, con el rubio sin memoria de lo ocurrido, podía fácilmente hacer como que nada paso, pero no tomo en cuenta otros factores y efectivamente alguien tenía que recordárselo. Y ese alguien espero a que terminaran las clases para hacérselo saber.

Kaiba, necesitamos hablar-

No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Bakura-

Claro que tienes cosas que hablar conmigo, o ¿prefieres que le cuente a todos a quien tuviste entre tus piernas después de la fiesta?-

Esto hizo parar en seco al castaño y voltear a ver al peliblanco con ojos de asesino.

No se de que me estas hablando-

Claro que lo sabes, lindo sacerdote o ¿crees que no te vi cuando tú y el tarado de Joey se estaban comiendo a besos y se metieron a un cuarto? Además, por lo que contó Joey, él no fue el que estuvo abajo.-

Cállate, imbécil. Deja de decir estupideces-

¿Tú crees que si le cuento a Joey a este se le refresque la memoria?-

Seto no aguanto este comentario y tomo a Bakura por el cuello y le iba a decir un improperio cuando se dio cuenta de que todos alrededor los estaban viendo. Así que lo suelta y se da vuelta.

Sígueme-

Bakura obedece, lo sigue a su limosina y se mete a ella después de Seto.

¿Qué es lo que quieres para mantener la boca cerrada?-

Eres muy listo sacerdote, y ahora que lo mencionas necesito una mesada fija para mantenerme y poder salir con Ryou.-

¿Por que no consigues un trabajo?-

Que gracioso, ya tengo un trabajo pero lo que gano no alcanza para nada y ya estoy harto y pues tu eres mi oportunidad de mejorar mi economía.-

¿Y por que crees que te saldrás con la tuya?-

Por varias razones, sacerdote, una es que sigo teniendo un poco de magia, lo que me hace inmune a cualquier atentado que se pudiera dar en mi contra y otro es que ¿crees que no iba a tener evidencia de lo que digo?-

Al decir esto Bakura saca su teléfono celular, el cual asombro a Seto ya que era de lo mas moderno, robado supuso correctamente Seto. Busco algo y luego le muestra a Seto. Este se quedo sin color al ver que lo que le enseñaba, era a él y al perro en una posición muy pero muy comprometedora, él sobre las caderas del rubio y este agarrándolo del trasero mientras sus bocas parecían querer entrar en la otra y las manos del castaño acariciando el cabello del rubio. Aunque en la imagen no se podía ver las caras. Claro que Bakura no es idiota y le muestra la siguiente foto, en la que el rubio le esta mordiendo el cuello y se puede ver claramente la cara de placer que tiene Seto.

Y tengo mas fotos pero creo que estas son las mas impactantes e importantes y las tengo guardadas en mi computadora por si piensas en desparecer mi celular. ¿Imagínate estas fotos en la red? Sería un gran escándalo.-

Maldito ladrón, ¿como te atreves?-

Muy fácil sacerdote, necesito dinero y hago lo que sea para conseguirlo. Además de que te preocupas, yo soy el único que se dio cuenta de lo que paso, de eso me asegure para no tener competencia y además todo queda entre amigos.

Amigos, si como no.-

Entonces que dices ¿es un trato?-

¿Cuanto quieres?-

Bueno algo que no sea un insulto para mi economía y que no haga mella en la tuya-

Dime cuanto quieres exactamente-

5,000 dólares al mes ¿te parece?-

Esta bien, ¿Cómo lo quieres?-

Tráelo en un mes, nos vemos en el baño del ala derecha del segundo piso, ese por lo regular esta vació.-

¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

Bueno, necesitaba un lugar para pasar tiempo de calidad con Ryou y me encontré con ese baño.-

No me interesa las cosas que tu y tu noviecito hacen, así que ahórrate los detalles-

Esta bien, pero no lo olvides, en un mes exacto-

Lo tenías todo bien planeado-

Claro, sino no sería el Rey de los Ladrones, aquí me bajo, gracias Kaiba por tu amabilidad-

Maldito bastardo- Le dice Seto ordenando al chofer que se detenga.

Tu también me caes bien, sacerdote, adiós.-

Seto no lo podía creer como se le ocurría al maldito de Bakura chantajearlo. Ahora era otro idota de quien preocuparse. Su vida no podía complicarse más pensó equivocadamente Kaiba, ya que de hecho si podía complicarse más y lo iba a hacer.

Esa noche volvió a soñar que el pervertido del General lo acorralaba contra un árbol en un lugar apartado en los jardines del palacio Real. El trato de apartarlo y que lo dejara en paz, pero el rubio le tomo las muñecas y las sujeto con una sola mano contra el árbol y empezó a acariciar descaradamente su cuerpo con la mano libre, Seto no podía negar que una parte de el lo deseaba con fervor y otra lo repudia, y hasta ese punto no podía todavía definir cual era mas fuerte, pero una terca vocecita dentro de si le decía que la primera, por lo que, para negarla, intentaba deshacerse del agarre del rubio y hacia lo posible por no permitir que ningún gemido dejara su boca, pero algunos traicioneros se le escapaban, sentir las manos del general por debajo de su túnica y su boca en el cuello, acariciando sin piedad su cuerpo, haciéndolo arder de deseo, no le facilitaban las cosas. Pero cuando un dedo entro en su cuerpo no lo pudo soportar y se dejo arrastrar, que mas daba, ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que el rubio jugara con él, el mismo General se lo había dicho, no importaba lo que hiciera, lo iba a tomar igual. El general al ver lo cooperativo que estaba, lo suelta y toma las piernas del sacerdote y las enreda en su cintura, mientras que este se aferra fuertemente al cuello del rubio.

Cuando entra en su cuerpo, Seto sintió tanto placer que apenas y podía respirar. La primera vez había sido muy dolorosa, pero en esta ocasión estaba sintiendo placer a pesar del dolor que le ocasionaba, y de repente se encontró tendido sobre una cama con el rubio encima, pero era el rubio actual por que su piel era clara y no tenía tantas cicatrices, lo que sorprendió a Seto ya que también tenía cicatrices ¿Por qué el cachorro tenía todas esas cicatrices? El rubio empezó a moverse y la cabeza de Seto quedo en blanco, solo podía sentir el placer que le estaba proporcionado en rubio. De repente cuando llegaron al orgasmo y abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba en el pasado ¿Cuándo cambio de tiempo? Cuando el rubio salió de él, lo beso apasionadamente y lo dejo allí, recostado contra el árbol, Seto sintió un ardor en su pecho y no supo la razón, se paró y acomodo lo mejor que pudo su ropa. Entonces se dio cuenta que no había despertado, siempre que pasaba eso al instante despertaba, pero esta vez seguía en el sueño ¿Por qué? Pero su respuesta cayó literalmente del cielo.

Cual no sería su asombro al ver a Bakura parado frente a él. Eso quería decir que había estado arriba del árbol y que había visto lo que el General le había hecho. Pero decide a pesar de saber eso conservar su frialdad y compostura.

¿Qué es lo que quieres ladrón?-

Bueno, Sacerdote, imagino que te puedes dar cuenta perfectamente que fui testigo de lo que paso contigo y el general. También se que si tu primo o alguien mas se entera de eso, la deshonra caerá sobre tu casa ya ese tipo de uniones son penadas por los dioses. Por lo cual quiero proponerte un arreglo.

¿Qué clase de arreglo?-

Bueno, el General me ha estado dando caza por algún tiempo, como sabes es implacable y casi me atrapa. Lo que quiero es que me tengas informado de sus movimientos.

¿En verdad crees que yo sé sus movimientos?-

Mira, eso a mi no me importa, tu sabrás como te las arreglas, por que por lo que vi puedes tener tus método de persuasión Sacerdote, voy a venir a verte de vez en cuanto y espero que me tengas información, o sabes lo que puede ocurrir.-

Y se esfuma como había llegado. Entonces Seto despertó. Maldijo una y mil veces ¿Cómo era posible que lo chantajeara siempre? ¡Maldito ladrón bastardo! ¿Por qué su vida tenia que ser un desastre? Se levanto y se dio cuenta que tenía otro problema, estaba mojado. De verdad que ya no sabía a quien maldecir mas, si al rubio o al ladrón.

Todo volvió a tener una relativa calma en la vida de Seto, claro que sus sueños no se calmaron, al contrario. Había días seguidos en los que no tenía esos sueños y tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieran dejado en paz. En cambio, había veces en que varios días seguidos en los que soñaba como el rubio hacia lo que quería con el. Era un tormento psicológico para Seto y también se le unía el hecho de que Bakura estuviera enterado y siempre lo estuviera acosando con el recuerdo de lo que paso y recordándole el dinero que le debía por su silencio. Aunque de hecho Bakura era el único ser humano a parte de su hermano que le hablaba como si nada, lo que extrañamente hacia que le cayera bien.

Ya había pasado el mes, Seto tenía dos días sintiéndose extrañamente mal. Se levantaba mareado y no podía desayunar nada ya que su estomago no lo retenía. Había pensado en ir con el doctor pero con todo lo que tenia que atender no había podido. Ese día tenia que llevarle el dinero Bakura, tomo el dinero, lo acomodo cuidadosamente en una bolsa de plástico negra y lo guardo en su maletín. El día transcurrió normal para él.

Cuando acabaron las clases subió al segundo piso a encontrarse con Bakura. (Falta parte)

Al parecer todo esta volviendo a repetirse. Bueno, Sacerdote parece que ya te gusto estar de rodillas. Nos vemos luego. -

Y se fue dejando a Seto molesto, le quería preguntar a que se refería con lo de repetirse y quería golpearlo por el comentario desagradable que acababa de hacerle.

Esa noche volvió a soñar que era acosado por el General, pero cuando este estaba ocupado tocando su cuerpo sintió otra arcada de nauseas y tuvo que quitárselo de encima y salir corriendo para vomitar. Genial, pensó Seto, lo único que le faltaba, no conforme con vomitar todo durante el día, también lo hacia en sueños. Después de que termino y volteo, vio a Jouno con una copa con agua que le ofreció. Seto la tomo y se enjuago el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca.

¿Estas bien?-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-

Claro que me importas. No olvides que eres mío.-

Si, claro como es tuyo tu caballo o tu espada.-

¿A que te refieres?-

¿A que me refiero? ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? Me refiero a la forma en que llegas y me haces todas esas cosas, luego te vas y me dejas como si tal cosa. Estoy harto, tengo sentimientos que a ti no te importa pisotear y hacerme sentir como un objeto, con el cual encuentras placer, y luego dejas ¿Por qué demonios no te consigues una mujerzuela para eso y me dejas en paz?-

Seth, hermoso Seth, al único que deseo a mi lado es a ti, pero esta es la única forma de conquistar que conozco, soy un guerrero, lo único que se hacer bien es la guerra. Este es el único método que conozco para conquistar. Llegar, tomar y dominar. No se decir frases de amor, no se como ser romántico y no sabía de que otro modo llegar a ti-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Que te amo-

Seto al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir tan quitado de la pena no pudo mas que abrir los ojos lo mas grande que podía y casi se le cae la mandíbula hasta el piso. No se le ocurría que decirle, pero no lo podía creer ¿Qué tenía ese tipo en la cabeza?

Pe…pero… eso no es posible… Sabes que eso no es posible…-

Claro que es posible, porque lo hago, se que es prohibido y que ofendo a los dioses con este amor, pero aquí esta latiendo en mi pecho y deseándote con todo mi ser. Pero lo mas importante, ¿Qué sientes tu por mi?-

¿Qué… qué siento? No se que siento, estoy confundido, tu me tienes confundido, primero me tratas como si fuera un premio que ganar y ahora me dices que me amas. ¿Qué quieres que piense?-

Bueno, mientras piensas, podemos seguir en lo que nos quedamos-

Y empieza de nuevo a tocarlo, pero esta vez Seto ya no opone resistencia, esta demasiado confundido por las palabras del rubio ¿Esta enamorado de el? ¿Cuáles son sus propios sentimientos? Y paro de pensar cuando el rubio lo tomo por la nuca y le dio un beso que casi hace que el alma se le salga por la boca, las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo se sentían como lava ardiendo y hacían que cada parte que había tocado se sintiera arder. Sus terminales nerviosas le mandaban choques eléctricos a su cerebro con cada caricia, ya no podía pensar nada más que el deseo que sentía por ese estúpido rubio. Sentía todo lo que le hacia incrementado muchas veces y el placer que le daba era inmenso. Cuando se fundieron en uno, Seto sintió que no solo era sus cuerpos los que se fusionaban, sino también sus almas. Y de nuevo, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el pasado, estaba en el cuarto de hotel y sentía lo mismo, que eran un solo cuerpo y una sola alma. Entonces, despertó.

Y se dio cuenta que estaba metido en un gran lío ya que comprendió que estaba enamorado del rubio.

Al día siguiente, ver entrar al rubio, no le ayudo a controlar la angustia que sentía y menos el comprobar que su corazón se acelera cada vez que lo ve. No quería ni voltear a verlo ya que no podía evitar pensar en cuando le dijo "te amo" y la forma tan… tan… no tenía ni palabras para describir la forma en que habían hecho el amor. Demonios pensó, Seto, estaba realmente perdido ya que no había sido simplemente sexo, habían hecho el amor.

Pero para nuestro querido rubio, eso no era nada bueno, algo tenía que estar tramando Kaiba para que ni siquiera una mirada le diera. Eso le repateaba al rubio ¿tan poca cosa lo creía? Tendría que recordarle a Kaiba de su existencia. Así que espero a que diera el receso, ya sabía que Kaiba nunca salía al receso y decidió enfrentarlo.

¿Dime que demonios te pasa, maldito egocéntrico?-

¿A que te refieres, idiota?- Le contesta Seto, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Mírame a los ojos- Dice Joey, y lo jala del brazo.

Seto siente como una corriente atraviesa su cuerpo al sentir el contacto del cachorro, y siente la parte de donde lo sujeta el rubio arder. Su rostro se pone rojo. Joey al ver a Seto sonrojarse, lo suelta.

¿Qué te pasa Kaiba?-

Y Seto solo ve como todo ante sus ojos se pone blanco y va desapareciendo hasta ya no ver nada.

Joey al ver a Kaiba desplomarse reacciona y lo atrapa. Al ver que esta inconsciente voltea a ambos lados buscando a alguien que le ayude pero en el salón solo están ellos dos, por lo que maldiciendo toma el cuerpo de Kaiba inconsciente en brazos, al levantarlo se sorprende por lo liviano que esta, sale del salón y se dirige a la enfermería, voltea a ver la cara de Kaiba y se sorprende de lo tranquilo que se ve, esta acostumbrado a verlo con su cara dura y su ceño fruncido y nunca imagino verlo así con el rostro relajado, se veía mas joven e indefenso que lo que nunca pensó. Además, podía percibir el olor de Kaiba, un olor suave como a madera, y sentía que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y que el pulso se le aceleraba ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? El tener el cuerpo de Kaiba tan cerca le estaba produciendo extrañas sensaciones, siempre pensó que el cuerpo de Kaiba debía ser frío igual que su carácter, pero en verdad era muy calido, se veía tan lindo. Joey movió su cabeza repetidas veces, como queriendo sacar la estúpida idea que se le acababa de meter en la cabeza ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que Kaiba era lindo? De verdad que tanto golpe ya lo estaban volviendo idiota. De todos los adjetivos que había, lindo, era el último que le quedaría a Kaiba. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo pensó? Dio gracias a dios cuando llego a la enfermería y deposito a Kaiba en la cama. Le explico a la enfermera que se había desmayado y que no tenía idea de por que. La enfermera le dijo que se quedara que ella iba a ir a buscar algo para darle a Kaiba, que le avisara si algo pasaba. Joey no podía despegar la vista de la cara de Kaiba, algo lo mantenía atento a su rostro, no pudo evitar delinear con la mirada cada facción de su rostro, encontrando cada línea perfecta, en verdad tenía un bonito rostro. De veras, que Joey si hubiera podido patearse el solo, lo hubiera hecho ¿Por qué seguía pensando eso? Pero el colmo fue cuando Kaiba abrió lentamente sus ojos azules que se clavaron en los suyos, suave y tranquilamente y pensó que esos eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, del color de las aguas del océano en partes profundas, profundidades que guardan secretos que quería descubrir. Joey se puso rojo y salió corriendo de allí, tenía que escapar ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Seto no entendió la reacción del rubio, ¿Por qué huyo? De repente lo esta insultando, lo trae a enfermería y cuando lo observa atentamente este se pone rojo y huye. Pero de verdad cuando se vieron a los ojos sintió como el tiempo se hubiera detenido y por un instante fue como si sus almas estuvieran unidas por un vínculo invisible e indivisible. Demonios, si que estaba enamorado del idiota, se sentía tan cansado, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo. Así que solo lo hizo, cerro sus ojos y sin querer se quedo dormido.

Estaba otra vez estaba en el antiguo Egipto, estaba en el templo de Ra y el general no se veía por ninguna parte, ¿Cómo si quisiera verlo? Pensó Seto, aunque sabía que su corazón le decía otra cosa. ¿Por qué demonios estaba allí? Cuando vio entrar a una mujer, por sus ropas supuso que era sacerdotisa y cuando la tuvo frente a él se dio cuenta que era igual a Ishizu Ishtar.

¿Qué se te ofrece en este templo Sacerdotisa?-

Alto Sacerdote de Ra, sabes que pocas cosas se pueden ocultar a mis ojos y sobre todo nada se oculta a los ojos de los dioses.-

No entiendo a que te refieres con eso, Isis.-

Me refiero a que no hay nada entre el cielo y la tierra que los dioses no sepan. Solo vengo a informarte que los dioses me han dicho que tu unión no será penada ya que de hecho están conformes con ella.-

Seto sintió como un sudor frío corría por su frente y su espalda, ¿Qué tanto sabía ella? Que quería decir ella con eso de que su unión no iba a ser penada. Isis entendió perfectamente la cara que hizo el sacerdote en ese momento y continuo.

Seth, ¿sabes que tu dragón blanco ha puesto un huevo? ¿sabes de que dragón tuvo ese huevo?-

¿Kisara va a tener un hijo?-

Así es Seth, tu querida Kisara, tu dragón blanco de ojos azules, va a tener un hijo del dragón negro de ojos rojos, su unión también ha sido bendecida. Y sabes que tu alma y la suya están ligadas por medio de la magia, así que cuando tu y el dueño del dragón negro de ojos rojos se enamoraron, también lo hicieron sus dragones, pero tu dragón es hembra por lo cual no hay ningún problema, su unión con un dragón macho es mas que natural. El problema radica en tu unión ya que el dueño del otro dragón también es hombre y esa es una unión inútil desde el principio ya que es infértil, estéril y por eso es penada por los dioses. Pero los dioses son bondadosos y su unión les ha agradado por lo que por medio de magia han hecho que tu unión sea bendecida. Tú eres el Alto Sacerdote de Ra, pero eres el hijo consentido de Bastet, y tu compañero es el hijo consentido de Hathor, todo un león, además de que le da mucho trabajo a Anubis. Por lo que todos los dioses estuvieron de acuerdo en legalizar su unión y esta dará fruto.-

Seto tiro el jarro que tenía en la mano al comprender las palabras de la Sacerdotisa. Entonces, lo que le quería decir es que como su dragón, el también iba a tener un hijo, que eso era lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, por eso se sentía raro, su cuerpo estaba cambiando y pronto daría fruto.

Entonces Seto despertó. Vio que estaba todavía en la enfermería y se levanto tan rápido que un mareo le llego de pronto y tuvo que correr al baño para vomitar. Cuando termino, se lavo la boca y después se desbrocho el saco y su camisa y vio su vientre, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, se veía igual que siempre, pero Seto presentía que algo estaba creciendo en su interior, de algún modo lo sabía y se dio cuenta que en verdad tenía un problema.


	5. Confusion

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, yo s lo tome prestados a sus personajes sin afan de lucro para pasar un buen rato y que ustedes se entretengan

RESUMEN: Seto tiene mas problemas de los que quer a admitir, pero no eran s lo de l y los pensaba compartir con el responsable de su estado actual...

PAREJA: Joey x Seto

ADVERTENCIA: Lemon, MPREG, un poco de humor, romance y angustia...

Seto no pod a dejar de pensar en lo que les estaba pasando. En serio que no pod a entender. Era un chico, entonces C mo era que sent a que en verdad estaba embarazado? Los s ntomas eran claros, pero eso era imposible.

- Eso no puede ser. No puedo estar embarazado. No es natural, no es l gico - Pudo susurrar cuando encontr su voz.

Pero sinti el peque o movimiento en su vientre, uno que sab a no era su intestino, uno que le hac a darse cuenta que no hab a ning n error, que le dec a: en verdad estoy aqu . Entonces decidi que lo nico que pod a hacer era comprobarlo. Por lo que fue con su doctor para pedirle que le hiciera un ultrasonido del vientre.

- Pero, se or Kaiba, para que quiere un ultrasonido?-

- No me creer a si se lo dijera, se lo tengo que mostrar- Y mostr rmelo , pens Seto.

- Esta bien, lo voy a hacer, pero aun as no le veo l gica- Y yo menos , volvi a pensar Seto.

El doctor le dijo que se cambiara y se sentara en el sill n. Seto lo hizo.

Una vez sentado el doctor cubri sus piernas y subi la bata, le aplico un gel con el que Seto dio un respingo ya que estaba fr o. Una vez que estuvo listo paso el aparato por su vientre. Cuando lo paso por el bajo vientre de Seto encontr algo que lo dejo boquiabierto, eso no pod a ser, eso no ten a sentido, hab a algo en su vientre que se mov a, se lo mostr a Seto.

Entonces, Seto le dijo que s pod a escucharlo, el medico apret un bot n y se empez a o r el peque o sonido, como un tamborileo, del latido de un peque o coraz n. Seto sab a que significaba que en verdad hab a una vida dentro de l, algo peque o y vivo que iba a depender totalmente de l y que ya amaba. El doctor no sal a de su asombro C mo era eso posible? El lo hab a atendido infinidad de veces y siempre supo que era un ni o, incluso en ese instante en el que hab a subido la bata de Seto, se pod a apreciar que era un ni o, entonces C mo se explicaba la vida creciendo dentro de l?

- Esto no es posible-

- Claro que es posible, usted mismo lo vio y oy .-

- Pero, usted es un var n, C mo es esto posible?-

- Es algo complicado de explicar, pero sabe que no debe compartirlo con nadie. Siempre he confiado en su discreci n y no quiero que eso cambie.

- Me ofende, Se or Kaiba, pero le tengo que hacer mas pruebas.-

- Nada de pruebas, tiene una muestra de mi sangre a la que le puede realizar las pruebas que guste. Pero yo no soy conejillo de indias de nadie. Y nadie se debe de enterar de mi condici n.-

- Pero es que jam s hab a visto algo como esto y por su reacci n veo que usted ya lo sab a. Lo nico que llego por conclusi n es que es el caso mas raro de hermafroditismo que he visto.-

- Mire doctor, estoy embarazado, ya lo sospechaba y voy a requerir a alguien que me asista en todo el proceso. Cuento con usted o no?-

- Claro que s , ser a un gran honor.-

- Entonces d game cuando vuelvo a la siguiente consulta-

- Bueno, vuelva en un mes y veremos que tanto avance tiene-

- Entonces, nos vemos en un mes. Y esta advertido, si alguien se entera de mi condici n, ya que usted es el nico que lo sabe, sufrir de toda mi furia y dudo que vuelva a encontrar trabajo en esta vida o en la otra y ser tan miserable como no tiene una idea Entendi ?-

- Claro que si se or Kaiba, le juro que por mi boca nadie se enterara.- Dijo un asustado doctor.

Seto se viste y sale de la consulta, pero ahora el problema es Qu va a pasar con el? Qu pensara su hermano cuando se enterara de lo que ha hecho y las consecuencias de sus actos? Iban a llamar a su beb engendro? Lo iban a llamar a l fen meno? Ten a que pensar muy bien en como manejara todo este asunto para no afectar ni a su hermano ni a su beb . Pero como iba a ocultar algo parecido?

Por su parte Joey esta muy confundido Por qu tuvo esos pensamientos de Kaiba? A el nunca le han atra do los chicos, si cuando vio a May casi se el salen los ojos de sus orbitas y siempre que hab a chicas lindas presentes no pod a evitar com rselas con las ojos. Entonces Por qu cuando estuvo cerca de Kaiba su pulso se disparo y no pudo dejar de verlo? De verdad que sinti que se estaba volviendo loco. De seguro eran sus malditas hormonas, ya que hac a mucho que no ten a novia y a lo mejor su cuerpo estaba necesitando hacer eso . Si eso deb a de ser, se dijo el rubio a s mismo y dejo de pensar en ello.

Estaban entrando a un cuarto, el moreno siendo cargado por el rubio, sujet ndolo por el trasero y el moreno con las piernas enredadas en la cintura del rubio. Llegaron a una cama y el rubio deposito all al moreno, el cual se quedo quieto viendo como el rubio se quitaba la camiseta y se deshac a del pantal n. El rubio, una vez desnudo, comenz a levantar la camisa de Seto, acariciando la blanca y suave piel de su pecho, sac ndosela de una buena vez y deshaci ndose tambi n del pantal n de Seto. Seto solo gem a y se dejaba hacer. Y cuando Joey le empez a morder y lamer los pezones un profundo gemido de xtasis abandono la garganta del casta o. El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable, sus cuerpos ard an y se pod a ver la desesperaci n en ambos cuerpos. Se besaban como si no hubiera un ma ana, saboreando la boca del otro, sintiendo el dulce sabor y el calido aliento del otro. Se estaban embriagando con su sabor. Sus lenguas se enredaban y parec an enfrascadas en una lucha que ninguna de las dos quer a ganar.

Las manos de cada uno recorr a con desesperaci n el cuerpo del otro tocando tanta piel como pod an. Sus cuerpos se restregaban sacando gemidos de placer de ambos, sobre todo cuando sus erecciones se frotaban bajo la ropa interior. Era una tortura demasiado er tica para poder resistirlo. As que Joey se saco de una buena vez su estorboso b xer y luego el de Seto. Y fue cuando sus pieles se juntaron, por primera vez, completamente desnudas, sac ndoles gemidos de placer a ambos, al sentir una descarga el ctrica que recorri ambos cuerpos. Sus manos se acariciaban tiernamente, sus bocas se besaban con pasi n y sus piernas se enredaban unas con las otras hasta el punto de no saber cual miembro era de quien, y no les importaba, todo lo que quer an hacer era sentir sus pieles tan juntas que se pod an jurar que se estaban fundiendo en el cuerpo del otro.

La temperatura estaba subiendo a l mites insospechados, el sudor empapaba su piel y hacia que sus pieles se sintieran escurridizas como queriendo escapar del contacto. Seto enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Joey acariciando sus muslos en el proceso. Joey por su parte se sent a en la gloria entre las suaves piernas del casta o, tan largas, tan blancas y suaves. No lo pod a evitar, por lo que tomo una de las piernas de Seto y la levanto hasta que el muslo interior de esta pierna quedo cerca de su cara y comenz a besarla, a lamerla y a morderla, haciendo al casta o jadear de placer. Despu s de dejarla marcada, la bajo y sigui con la otra pierna, parec a adicto a las piernas de Seto. El casta o se sent a morir de placer, sus mejillas est n rojas, sus labios inflamados y sus ojos entrecerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar un aire que no hac a mas que escaparse de l, ante cada contacto del rubio.

Pero Seto no se quedaba atr s, mord a, besaba, lam a cada parte del rubio que ten a a su alcance. Sobre todo su cuello y pecho que era lo que ten a m s pr ximo, adem s de marcar la espalda del rubio con sus dedos y u as. Joey sigui dando suaves besos y lamidas al vientre de Seto, entreteni ndose con su ombligo y llevo sus manos a la boca del casta o, este al tener los dedos del rubio en la boca, procedi a lamerlos sensualmente uno por uno, haciendo estremecerse a Joey. Cuando los dedos del rubio estuvieron completamente h medos, este subi hasta quedar a la altura de los pezones de Seto, comenz a lamerlos mientras sus dedos jugaban con la entrada del casta o. Este daba gemidos ahogados de placer y cuando Joey introdujo su dedo dentro de Seto, este intento gritar, pero una boca invadiendo rudamente la suya, se lo evito. Seto se remov a incomodo ante la intrusi n, debajo de Joey, mientras este lo besaba pasionalmente. Joey comienza a repartir suaves caricias con su mano libre sobre los costados de Seto, para que este se relaje y abandona su boca para ir d ndole suaves besos en el cuello, luego en su pecho y por ultimo se entretiene en los pezones, mientras frota su cuerpo contra el que se encuentra debajo de l haciendo olvidar al casta o la intrusi n que sufri su cuerpo y haci ndole gemir por las caricias, buscando mas contacto con el cuerpo del rubio. Este al ver a Seto relajado, aprovecha para introducir otro dedo y luego un tercero preparando a su amante para lo que viene.

Cuando el rubio siente que la entrada del casta o esta lo suficientemente relajada, retira los dedos sac ndole un bufido de molestia al Seto. Entonces, va introduci ndose lentamente. Seto arquea la espalda por el dolor que siente por ese miembro extra o dentro de su cuerpo, pero pierde el sentido de todo cuando este toca un punto sensible en su interior, haci ndolo gemir sonoramente. Joey se queda un momento quieto, a pesar de que no aguanta las ganas de empezar a embestir ese cuerpo inmediatamente. Pero todas sus buenas intensiones se van al demonio, cuando siente como Seto mueve su cadera desesperadamente, en busca de ese contacto que le hace gemir y ver muchas luces de colores pasar frente a sus ojos. Los dos cuerpos empiezan una danza lenta y sinuosa, que poco a poco va haci ndose mas fren tica y err tica, mientras la humedad, el calor y la fricci n aumentan, haciendo a los dos explotar en un torbellino de placer, a Seto entre sus vientre y a Joey dentro del casta o.

Entonces, Seto despierta, su frente perlada de sudor, su coraz n acelerado y su ropa interior h meda. Eso era demasiado incomodo para l, por que sab a que eso no fue un simple sue o, eso hab a sido su primera vez, la vez que causo que estuviera en el estado que estaba en ese preciso momento, un estado muy embarazoso .

Joey, se levanto, al igual que Seto, sudando, con el pulso acelerado y la ropa interior h meda. No lo pod a creer, hab a tenido un sue o h medo con Seto Kaiba, C mo demonios hab a pasado eso? Qu pasaba con l? El no era gay, de eso estaba seguro, o al menos lo estuvo hasta antes de acostarse a dormir, ya que en ese preciso momento no estaba tan seguro, al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado, la idea no le repugnaba, al menos no del todo, al contrario se sinti como nunca se hab a sentido con ninguna mujer, sinti que el cuerpo de Seto se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, sinti su cuerpo hervir y alcanzar temperaturas nunca antes alcanzadas, adem s de llegar a un orgasmo en que podr a jurar que era como llegar a la gloria. Sacudi su cabeza violentamente para alejar de ella esos pensamientos. No era posible que sintiera eso por un hombre y mucho menos por Seto Kaiba, que de seguro lo despellejar a vivo si se enterara de la clase de sue o que hab a tenido con l. Se levanto sinti ndose frustrado por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos y se dirigi al ba o para tomar una ducha de agua fr a y dejar de tener esa clase de pensamientos. Ahora el problema ser a como mirar a a la cara a Kaiba al siguiente d a sin recordar la forma en que so que lo hab a tocado y menos aun todas las cosas que le hab a hecho.

As que, el siguiente d a, Joey ni siquiera se atrevi a voltear a ver a Kaiba por temor de ponerse rojo como tomate y que le preguntaran que era lo que ten a y no quer a tener que mentirle a sus amigos, no es que no les hubiera mentido nunca, es mas, ya les hab a mentido demasiado, ese era el problema, ya ten a demasiadas mentiras sobre su conciencia y ya no quer a otra mas.

Seto por su parte, se sorprendi al notar que el rubio lo ignoraba monumentalmente, se dijo a s mismo que no le importaba. Pero a mitad del d a, sent a que no pod a mas y sali majestuosamente del sal n sin decir ni una palabra y fue directamente al ba o, una vez all , se puso a llorar, no sab a ni por que lloraba, bueno, sab a que lloraba por que el rubio lo hab a ignorado, sent a una opresi n en el pecho y sent a que la nica forma de liberarla ser a de ese modo. Pero era extra o, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo no lloraba, ni siquiera se hab a planteado la idea de llorar, solo sab a que quer a estar solo. De verdad que ese embarazo le iba a traer muchas molestias, aunque tambi n sab a que lo iba a llenar de alegr a. No era tan malo llorar, era parte de ser humano, y l hac a mucho que no se sent a como uno. Era mas bien, casi un aut mata, un aut mata bien programado por su padrastro. No, el nunca ser a como su padrastro, su hijo iba a ser un ni o normal y nunca se iba a sentir una maquina como llego a sentirse Seto. Eso lo consol , l iba a ser un buen padre.

Seto se sent a tan confundido, sab a que todo en su vida estaba cambiando, pero no sab a en que iba a resultar todo esto. Tambi n sab a que necesitaba al rubio junto a l m s que a nada en el mundo, pero todo era tan complicado. De ser enemigos mortales, por un golpe del destino, planeado 5000 a os antes, se enamor de l y ahora sent a que lo necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba. Pero C mo decirle al rubio semejante cosa? Ya que este de seguro lo iba a rechazar. Seto no estaba seguro que a pesar de haber so ado su pasado, al rubio tambi n le haya sucedido lo mismo. Ya que al rubio jam s le hab an comentado nada sobre su pasado, como lo hab an hecho con l. Por qu ser a? Quiz s algo paso que Yami no quer a contarles. Tendr a que buscar en los registros y ver que encontraba sobre el rubio o quiz s un sue o el dar a la respuesta. Pero ten a que saber que hab a pasado, de seguro que algo malo para que nadie hiciera comentarios al respecto.

Por su parte los amigos de Joey, estaban sorprendidos, todos menos Bakura, que se imaginaba muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Kaiba y l hab an dejado de pronto sus interminables peleas. Pero era un circulo sin fin de Kaiba, de te grito y luego te ignoro, nunca les hab a tocado ver a Joey siendo el que ignorara. Eso era muy raro, adem s el rubio se ve a demasiado serio para el gusto de todos. Estaba igual que cuando, despu s de la borrachera de la fiesta, se hab a levantado desnudo en una cama con dios sabe quien y le mortificaba saber que se pudo haber contagiado de algo o pudo haber embarazado a alguien. Aunque lo del contagio ya hab a sido resuelto gracias a ex menes m dicos. Aun quedaba con quien hab a dormido, quiz s ya sab a algo que le daba verg enza admitir. As que todos hicieron consenso y acordaron que de ese d a no pasaba el rubio para decirles que demonios estaba pasando.

Bakura solo se mor a de la risa, si supieran lo que estaba pasando y al parecer si Seto ten a, lo que l cre a que ten a, m s de uno, por no decir todos, se iban a caer de la sorpresa. Eso se pon a cada vez mas divertido. De verdad que le sorprend a las vueltas que daba la vida y como se repet an los sucesos. Aunque secretamente deseaba que esta vez todo saliera bien para todos, no como la ultima vez, que hab a acabado encerrado en el reino de las sombras, el idiota del fara n dentro del rompecabezas del milenio y el sacerdote con el coraz n roto. Fue una tragedia lo que sucedi en aquel tiempo. Pero eso ya era pasado, todo estaba olvidado, bueno, no todo, pero se conformaba con hacer enfadar al ex-fara n en vez de querer asesinarlo, eso era mas divertido. Adem s, su anterior vida solo le hab a tra do desgracias y pues ahora que ten a su bello cuerpecito de nuevo, pues a disfrutarlo y que mejor que con Ryou. Era bueno tener a alguien a tu lado, ya no sent a la terrible soledad ni la furia incontenible que llego a tener, y todo gracias a los dulces ojos de su hikari y a su dulce cuerpo. Bueno, se dijo a s mismo, ya era momento de dejar de pensar en idioteces y buscar a Kaiba para molestarlo. Y as alegremente fue a buscar al casta o para hacerle la vida imposible.

Mientras tanto Kaiba, ya estaba harto. As que tomando todo el valor que pudo reunir decidi citar a Joey en su casa para decirle su estado. Tambi n estaba dispuesto a dec rselo a su hermano, era m s f cil dec rselo a los dos al mismo tiempo que tener que decirlo dos veces. Adem s el estaba acostumbrado a la presi n de las juntas de negocios y lo mas f cil era manejar eso como si de una junta se tratase. Al menos sentir a mas seguridad.

- Wheeler-

- Qu demonios quieres Kaiba?-

- Mi hermano te espera en casa hoy para jugar a las 6:00 pm.

- Tu hermano?

- S y no te atrevas a faltar o te las veras conmigo.

- Esta bien, ir . Pero no por tus amenazas sino por que me agrada tu hermano.

Bueno, pens Seto, era mas f cil mentirle dici ndole que su hermano quer a verle a decirle que el quer a que fuera, ya que si le dec a esto ultimo de seguro no ir a. Cuando llego a su casa a comer junto con su hermano, una vez que terminaron de comer, le dijo que fueran a su despacho que quer a hablar de algo con el. Mokuba estaba muy intrigado, era raro que su hermano estuviera tan serio con el. El sabia que su hermano era serio, pero con el siempre se portaba diferente, como lo que era, su hermano. Adem s de que algo le dec a que era un tema dif cil el que quer a tratar su hermano.

- Qu ocurre Seto?-

- Es un asunto delicado, que nos afecta a ti y a m , a nuestra familia. Adem s de que Wheeler esta involucrado.-

- Joey? Y que tiene que ver Joey en nuestra familia?-

- Bueno, hasta ahora nada. Pero te enteraras esta tarde. Lo cite a las 6:00 dici ndole que quer as verlo para jugar, entonces les dir a ambos lo que esta pasando y como afecta a nuestra familia.-

- D melo ahora hermano-

- Espera solo un poco, pero cr eme que necesitare todo tu apoyo y confianza.-

- Por qu me dices eso hermano?-

- Le dir al idiota de Wheeler que me gusta.-

- Qu estas diciendo?-

- Ya lo o ste y no pienso repet rtelo. Me vas a rechazar por ello?-

- Claro que no hermano, yo te quiero y no me importa nada m s que tu felicidad. T puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras y mientras seas feliz yo te apoyare.-

- Gracias Mokuba, no sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir tus palabras.-

- Hay mas... Verdad?-

- S , pero quiero esperar hasta que este Wheeler aqu para decirlo.

Y as dejo a su hermanito con la duda y se fue a su habitaci n a descansar un rato para tomar fuerza y poder enfrentar al idiota de Wheeler cuando llegara en la tarde, ya que en verdad estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, Lo rechazar a? Rechazar a a su beb ? En verdad, eso era lo que mas le dol a, pensar que pudiera rechazar a su beb , el era inocente y no ten a la culpa de todas las idioteces que se hab an hecho. C mo demonios reaccionar a Wheeler?

Por su parte Mokuba, todav a esta en el despacho pensando en las palabras de su hermano, que otra noticia pod a tener su hermano m s grande que la que acaba de darle. No se lo imaginaba. Era incre ble que su hermano estuviera enamorado de Joey, bueno no tanto, despu s de todo hay un dicho que reza Del odio al Amor solo hay un paso y por lo que su hermano le confeso, ya hab a dado el paso. Ahora solo faltaba ver que era lo que pensaba Joey del asunto. Suspiro. Joey pod a llegar a ser un cabeza-dura cuando se lo propon a y no dudaba ni por un segundo que cuando su hermano le dijera lo que sent a, este, sin querer, lo iba a lastimar.

Joey se presento a la hora acordada con Kaiba, llego a la verja y le dijo al guardia que ven a a ver a Mokuba. El guardia le pidi el nombre y este lo hizo esperar un rato mientras abr a la verja. Camino hacia la mansi n y se dirigi a la puerta principal. Toco a la puerta, una doncella le abri y le pidi que lo siguiera. Joey solo obedeci , ya hab a ido en otras ocasiones a jugar con Mokuba, y aunque en un principio se le hizo una idiotez, se dio cuenta que eran reglas de las familias ricas hacer tanta faramalla.

Llego hasta la sala donde sabia que lo esperaba Mokuba y se quedo en la entrada al notar tambi n la presencia del Kaiba mayor. Ya que siempre que llegaba este le daba una mirada despectiva y se iba del lugar. Y en ese momento lo estaba viendo con una mirada que Joey no supo descifrar.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, les voy a explicar la raz n por la que los cite aqu -

Mokuba y Joey se le quedaron mirando raro, ya que parec a que estaba empezando una reuni n de negocios, lo que no sab an, era que para Seto era mas f cil de esa forma darles a conocer su estado actual.

- Qu te traes Kaiba? Seg n me dijiste Mokuba quer a que viniera a jugar con l.

- Te ment . De hecho, yo fui el que los reun aqu .-

- Por qu ?

- Si dejas de interrumpirme te lo dir .

Joey asinti para que prosiguiera.

- Yo se que se les hace que haya llamado a Wheeler aqu . Pero es un asunto delicado y sab a que si te dec a que vinieras a hablar conmigo no ibas a estar de acuerdo, as que te ment . Bueno, siguiendo con lo que estaba, creo que los dos recuerdan el d a de la fiesta de Primavera. Pues ese d a me emborrache hasta perder el sentido por culpa de una est pida apuesta que hizo Wheeler.

- Yo la hice? D jame recordarte que fuiste tu el que insisti en hacerlo.

- No importa de quien lo haya hecho, lo importante fue que los dos nos emborrachamos hasta el l mite de la idiotez e hicimos cosas que estando sanos jam s ni se nos hubieran pasado por la cabeza. Pero, eso ya no importa, ahora hay un asunto mucho mas delicado que tratar que eso. Como sabes Wheeler, nos emborrachamos hasta la estupidez y puedo asegurarte que despertaste en un cuarto solo, desnudo y desubicado.

Por la cara que ten a el rubio, no hab a que ser un genio para saber que era cierto.

- Bueno y gracias a eso ahora tenemos un problema-

- Tenemos? Eso me suena a manada.-

- S , tenemos, por que es un problema que nos ata e a los dos.-

- A no, a mi en tus problemas no me metas.-

- Mis problemas? Si es tu culpa que haya pasado esto-

- Es mi culpa? No busques un culpable de tus problemas y arreglalo-

- Mis problemas? De no ser por ti no tendr a ning n maldito problema.-

- No te entiendo Kaiba a que demonios te refieres?...-

- Nunca entiendes nada, idiota, es por eso que estoy metamos metidos en esto -

- Estamos? Estamos es mucha gente .-

- Claro que estamos, ni creas que yo voy a lidiar solo con este asunto -

- De que demonios estas hablando?, yo no te he hecho nada-

- Nada?!!! Le dices nada a emborracharme, aprovecharte de m y hacerme todas esas cosas?!!!-

- A que te refieres?-

- Ya deja de hacerte el idiota, ya estoy harto, C mo puedes ser tan est pido? No puedo creer que todav a no recuerdes lo que me hiciste la noche de la fiesta, eres un bastardo y ahora por tu culpa, voy a tener un beb -

Joey se quedo sin palabras viendo la cara de Kaiba y tratando de entender lo que le acababa de decir. Un bebe? Noche de la fiesta? Lo que le hizo? Y a pesar de lo lento que es, la suma era demasiado f cil para no entenderla. Y entonces todo se le vino encima, entonces el cuerpo que recordaba vagamente, que hab a saboreado, ya ten a cara y era la cara de Seto Kaiba. C mo hab an llegado a eso? Entonces solo atina a mirar Kaiba con la cara roja, los ojos abiertos y se tapa la boca fuertemente para acallar el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

- Al menos veo que ya recordaste- Dice Seto secamente.

- Pero como? Tu y yo Haciendo eso -

- A mi ni me preguntes yo estaba tan sorprendido como tu, imag nate lo que sent cuando despert , encima de ti, desnudo- Dice Seto.

- No, no, no, eso no puede ser cierto, tiene que ser una maldita broma tuya para humillarme mas de lo que ya me has humillado. No te creo, es una estupidez lo que me estas diciendo. Eres un maldito bastardo que le gusta hacer sufrir a los dem s. No se como te atreves a decir semejante estupidez. Te odio y te desprecio, eres un ser cruel fr o y sin coraz n, no s como te atreves a inventar una mentira semejante, mira que un hijo, eso es caer muy bajo Kaiba, incluso para ti.-

Y se fue dando un portazo dejando a dos Kaibas en shock, el mayor por las mas crueles palabras que nunca crey escuchar de esa boca y el menor por la noticia de lo que acaba de o r. Entonces, al o r la puerta de entrada sonar por el fuerte portazo que dio Joey al abrirla, Seto se desploma de rodillas y lagrimas empiezan a salir por sus ojos, pero eso no le importa ya que no se da cuenta de ellas debido al fuerte dolor que siente en el pecho, como si se le hubiera roto algo adentro y le estuviera sangrando. El sab a que era su coraz n, que en ese preciso momento le acaban de romper y de todos los dolores que hab a sentido en su vida ese era y por mucho el mas doloroso.

Mokuba se preocupo al verlo en ese estado, se acerco a l y lo abrazo. Seto al sentir el calido abrazo de su hermano, no pudo evitarlo y se aferro a l como si de un salvavidas se tratara, sollozando tristemente sobre su pecho. Mokuba no sab a que decirle as que se limito solamente a acariciar su pelo y abrazarlo mientras esperaba que este se calmara y sent a la infinita tristeza que embargaba a su hermano, nunca en toda su vida lo hab a visto de un estado tan fr gil y vulnerable, sab a que su hermano escond a muchas cosas pero en ese momento pod a ver que tan profundas eran las heridas que su hermano ocultaba. Todo era confusi n para l. En verdad su hermano iba a tener un beb ? En verdad se hab a acostado con Joey? En verdad Joey sent a lo que acababa de decir tan cruelmente?

Bueno, en verdad que todo estaba de cabeza, pero en verdad no le importaba, solo quer a que su hermano fuera feliz. Por qu siempre se lo ten an que poner tan dif cil? 


	6. Verdades

**DISCLAIMER**: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, yo sólo tome prestados a sus personajes sin afán de lucro para pasar un buen rato y que ustedes se entretengan

**RESUMEN:** Joey se niega a aceptar la realidad, pero ¿qué pasa si en verdad siente algo por el castaño? Después de cómo lo trato ¿este lo perdonara?...

**PAREJA:** Joey x Seto

**6. Verdades**

Seto se sentía deprimido, no quería levantarse de la cama, había llamado a la empresa para decirle a su secretaria que informara que estaba enfermo y después de que lo comunicaron con el vicepresidente de la compañía y amenazarlo con que lo destrozaría si algo pasaba en su ausencia, le comunico que estaría fuera por una semana. Necesitaba tiempo para poder reponerse del dolor que lo embargó cuando le rompieron el corazón, además necesitaba tiempo con su hermano, que a pesar de todo, se lo había tomado todo con una madurez increíble. Era bueno saber que su pequeño hermano lo apoyaba, ya que se sentía fatal por la reacción del maldito perro, como para de por si soportar una reacción negativa de parte de Mokuba, de seguro que hubiera perdido a su bebé y hubiera muerto de tristeza si Mokuba lo hubiera rechazado.

Malditos los dioses Egipcios y todas sus estupideces. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres en la tierra, era él el que tenía esa estúpida maldición egipcia? Habiendo tanto gay sobre el maldito planeta, con ganas de procrear, no, tenía que ser alguien que ni siquiera aceptaba abiertamente que era gay, ya que él estaba seguro que no le gustaban los hombres, sólo un maldito y desgraciado hombre le gustaba, y para colmo el muy maldito después de violarlo, todavía se daba el lujo de despreciarlo y creerlo un mentiroso, además de negar a su hijo. Entonces hace lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, llorar, llorar por la vida que le toco vivir, llorar por los padres que los dejaron solos, por el odioso de su padrastro y la educación que le dio, por el futuro incierto de su bebe, por su hermanito, por el ingrato insensible que lo desprecio, por él mismo y su indiferencia ante el mundo, en una palabra, llorar por todo lo que no se había permitido llorar durante mucho tiempo, hasta caer rendido y quedarse dormido.

Mientras tanto Joey estaba en su cama pensando en las duras palabras que le había dirigido al castaño, dándose cuenta que se había comportado como un idiota, sintiéndose culpable, pero a la vez molestándose consigo mismo, ya que el ofendido era él, según él mismo, claro. Y de este modo se durmió sintiéndose miserable. De repente se siente despertar pero al abrir los ojos se encuentra en un lugar que no reconoce, es una alcoba enorme con una cama con tela para alejar a los insectos, la retira y se sienta. Todo parece muy sencillo y a la vez muy lujoso. Ve al piso y se encuentra con unas sandalias que se pone. Se levanta y entonces se fija en lo que trae puesto, que no es precisamente su calzoncillo, sino más bien era un pedazo de tela acomodado para dar la impresión de ropa interior. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? De repente el sonido de alguien golpeando en su puerta lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

Se mueve y abre la puerta, afuera estaba una mujer cubierta por una capa, por lo que se podía distinguir de su figura y su atuendo debajo de la capa. Esta al verlo hace una pequeña reverencia. Joey, al ver que la mujer baja la cabeza y se voltea, se da cuenta de su desnudez y toma una túnica para cubrirse, va de nuevo a la puerta y la abre para que la mujer pase, esta lo hace cuidando que nadie la vea cuando entra a los aposentos del General. Al estar dentro del cuarto la mujer descubre su cabeza dejando ver sus facciones, Joey se da cuenta que es Ishizu Ishtar.

- Buenas Noches mi Señor, quería hablar con usted del Alto Sacerdote, si me lo permite- Le dice la sacerdotisa sin mirarlo directamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Quiere saber el rubio ya que no entiende que es lo que está pasando.

- ¿Sabe que su dragón negro será padre?- Pregunta enigmáticamente la mujer.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi dragón con el Sacerdote? ¿Cómo que va a ser padre?- Pregunta el rubio.

- Bueno, el dragón negro de ojos rojos es la pareja del dragón blanco de ojos azules del Sacerdote, que por sí mi señor no sabe, es una hembra. Y el dragón del Sacerdote puso un huevo no hace mucho tiempo. Esto se debe a la magia que los une. Pero esa magia no solo la comparten ellos, sino también sus dueños.- Le responde la mujer.

- No te entiendo Sacerdotisa- Le contesta Joey sientiendose cada vez mas confundido por las palabras de la mujer.

- La vida del Sacerdote y la del dragón blanco de ojos azules están ligadas, al igual que la vida del General y el dragón negro de ojos rojos. Por lo que gracias a la unión que comparten ellos se creó la de ustedes, o al revés, la verdad, eso no me queda muy claro. Pero la unión de los dragones a dado fruto cuya vida está ligada a otra vida. Los dioses los han bendecido y han aprobado su unión, como han aprobado la de ustedes ya que su unión también ha dado fruto y este se gesta en el cuerpo del sacerdote.- Esta vez la mujer si voltea a verlo al responderle.

Joey se sentó pesadamente, no supo ni donde, ni le importo, solo pensaba en las palabras que le acababa de decir la sacerdotisa. Iba a ser padre, eso era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Pero también era lo más peligroso, su amado Sacerdote podía correr peligro si se llegaba a saber que estaba embarazado. Primero, porque él tenía muchos enemigos, segundo porque el Sacerdote debía dedicar su vida, y por ende cuerpo al servicio de Ra, ¿Qué pasaba si se enteraban que también el cuerpo del Sacerdote estuvo a su servicio?

- ¿Por qué te has arriesgado tanto Sacerdotisa al venir a mis habitaciones y contarme esto?- Pregunta el general.

- Porque temo por la seguridad del Sacerdote, como bien sabe, en el reino ha habido algunos levantamientos hostiles y el faraón se ha ganado muchos enemigos al no actuar con prudencia por lo tanto el sacerdote al ser su primo sería uno de los principales blancos a asesinar para llegar al faraón. Por lo que estoy aquí para suplicarle que lo proteja de todo mal y que no se vaya a atrever a dañarlo de algún modo, ya que él, para mí como para los dioses es sagrado.- Le dice con convicción y directamente a los ojos la sacerdotisa.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Sacerdotisa, te prometo que daré mi vida por él, si es preciso.- Joey sabe que a pesar de su confusión está hablando con la verdad.

- Confió en usted general al igual que los dioses le confían una de sus más preciadas joyas. No se atreva a hacerlo sufrir o llorara lágrimas de sangre.- Las palabras de la mujer a pesar de ser dichas con calma hacen que un escalofrió recorra la espalda del rubio debido a la implícita amenaza en ellas.

- Pierde cuidado Sacerdotisa, daría mi vida por el si es preciso. No dejare que nadie lo dañe, nunca.- Respondió el rubio con convicción.

La sacerdotisa se dirige a la puerta, se coloca la capucha y mirando a ambos lados cautelosa, sale hasta desaparecer.

Joey se queda solo en sus habitaciones preguntándose ¿Qué voy a hacer? Una y mil ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Joey, que iban desde la felicidad más profunda hasta la más negra preocupación.

Entonces el rubio despierta, ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? ¿En verdad había sido un sueño? Y ¿Por qué le dejo un desasosiego y un profundo ardor en el pecho? Y esa noche no pudo dormir más. No dejaba de pensar en la cara de Seto cuando le dijo que estaba embarazado y él lo había insultado. Su cara reflejaba un profundo dolor y se veía que lo había herido demasiado, pero eso en lugar de causarle satisfacción como se la hubiera causado en otro tiempo solo lo hacía sentir a él también herido ¿Qué significaba eso?

Al día siguiente, Joey estuvo esperando que llegara Kaiba, pero este no apareció. Así pasaron los días y esto iba incomodando mas a Joey, ¿tanto lo había afectado que no apareciera Kaiba? Pero por qué demonios si se quería burlar de él. Un hombre no puede tener hijos, eso es ir contra la naturaleza. Pero ¿y si fuera cierto? ¿Acaso Yami no había salido de un rompecabezas en el que estuvo por miles de años encerrado y había sido faraón en Egipto? Eso era igual o más raro.

Todo esto a Joey lo tenía muy confundido, además estaba el hecho que se había acostado con otro hombre, y no solo cualquier hombre, Seto Kaiba entre todos. Y lo peor es que tenía que admitir que fue el mejor sexo que había tenido en la vida. No es que tampoco fuera un experto, pero había sido algo diferente, ahora que lo podía recordar, más o menos lo que paso, no podía evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo al recordar la entrega de Kaiba, que estaba seguro era su primera vez, tan apasionado y ardiente. Maldita sea, le había robado su primera vez a Kaiba y se había portado como un patán.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, pero se daba cuenta que por cualquier camino que tomara su pensamiento siempre recaía en lo mismo: Kaiba.

Al cabo de una semana Kaiba volvió a la escuela y como era su costumbre no interactuaba con nadie, la única diferencia era que incluso a Joey ignoraba haciendo como que no existía. Eso si extraño a todos ya que lo único que hacía ver a Kaiba casi como un estudiante norma, casi, era que peleara con Joey. Ahora que Kaiba ni siquiera lo miraba, era como si Kaiba ahora si fuera una muralla inquebrantable, además, de que a muchos, como Bakura, le quitara la diversión de ver a los dos peleando.

Y así pasaron semanas, semanas que para Joey fueron un infierno, los sueños no paraban, no dejaba de pensar en Kaiba y a pesar de que este no se dignaba ni siquiera a mirarlo, el no podía evitar mirarlo en clase, y sentir deseos de tocarlo, de hablar con él, no importaba si era para pegarle o maldecirle, maldita sea, Joey necesitaba tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él.

Por otro lado Seto estaba que se moría por tocar al rubio, sus hormonas estaban descontroladas y anhelaba ser abrazado y acariciado, pero se mantenía fuerte, tenía que hacer al rubio pagar su humillación. También cada día notaba como su vientre iba creciendo poco a poco, no podía evitar todos los días después de bañarse verse en el espejo de lado y notar los cambios que iba teniendo su cuerpo.

Y como pasaban los días, pasaban las semanas y pasaban los meses, dos meses para ser exactos. Dos meses que para nuestro querido rubio fueron un infierno, dos meses donde había podido pensar y llegar a la conclusión que estaba locamente enamorado de Kaiba y que por su estupidez lo perdió para siempre. Joey no dejaba de soñar con Kaiba, con su cuerpo, su entrega, sus ojos y sus acciones, tanto pasadas como presentes, se había dado cuenta que no era un amor repentino, sino que era algo que desde hacia tiempo venía creciendo, sólo que él no había querido verlo.

Para Kaiba los dos meses no pasaron mejor, seguía teniendo esas odiosas nauseas, el estúpido de Bakura le seguía cobrando por su silencio y se seguía burlando como si supiera lo que estaba pasando. Su hermanito por otro lado estaba muy contento, se la pasaba haciendo planes para su nuevo sobrinito y lo bien que lo iba a cuidar, esto le daba un respiro al castaño y lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Un día, después de mucho pensarlo, Joey tuvo el valor suficiente y se paro delante de Kaiba.

- Tenemos que hablar.- dice el rubio con seguridad.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.- Contesta molesto Seto.

- Claro que tenemos cosas que hablar, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso en esa fiesta, tenemos que hablar del pasado y el presente y tenemos que hablar del bebe.- Dice decidido Joey.

- Cállate, idiota, además recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste que pensabas de mi estado- Seto contesto mirando cuidadosamente a todos lados y cerciorarse que no había nadie escuchando.

- Comprende Kaiba que lo que me dijiste no es fácil de aceptar, además que no recordaba que había pasado aquella noche, pero ahora recuerdo, además los sueños contigo me están volviendo loco. Sueño con un pasado que me persigue y sueño con lo sucedido en la fiesta. Pero me di cuenta que siempre eres tú, pasado, presente e incluso futuro eres sólo tú.- Dice Joey cada vez más desesperado.

- Pues eso de futuro olvídalo. Tú y yo no fuimos, somos o seremos algo. Tú te -encargaste de ello. Así que hasta nunca.-

Dicho esto, Seto dejo a Joey parado y siguió como si nada su camino, o al menos lo aparento ya que sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho que le decía que debía perdonarlo y que se sentiría bien tenerlo otra vez, pero como siempre su orgullo podía más.

Pero Joey Wheeler no se iba a dar por vencido, no señor. Así que siguió intentándolo e intentándolo sin dar su brazo a torcer y sin darse por vencido a pesar de las negativas de Kaiba.

Todos en su pandilla se dieron cuenta del raro comportamiento de Joey, pero cuando le preguntaban este solo decía que no se iba a dejar ignorar por Kaiba ya que este no era mejor que él, y como siempre pasaba lo mismo pensaron que era otra de sus manías para hacer enfadar a Kaiba y lo dejaron pasar, ya que sabían que cuando quería Joey Wheeler era un verdadero cabeza hueca.

Por otro lado Seto ya no hallaba la forma de deshacerse de Wheeler, siempre se lo topaba, parecía su sombra. Le hablaba por teléfono a su casa, a la empresa, le dejaba recados de que necesitaba hablar con él. ¿De qué demonios tenían que hablar si ya había dejado muy claro lo que sentía por él? ¿Cuánto tiempo se iba a comportar así?

Un día cuando Joey lo vio solo en el salón no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y se le acerco.

- Kaiba por favor, déjame acercarme a ti- Le dice desesperado el rubio.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que me hizo a un lado?- Responde el castaño con todo el desden que puede.

- Lo siento Kaiba, en verdad todo esto me tiene muy confundido, pero sé que necesito estar a tu lado y al lado de nuestro hijo- Le suplica Joey.

- ¿Lo siento? ¿Lo siento? ¡Ah! Ahora si es nuestro hijo y no un cuento para humillarte ya que soy un bastardo sin corazón que hasta estos extremos llega para hacerte la vida miserable.- Le responde enojado Seto, no creyendo en sus palabras.

- ¡Perdóname Kaiba! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que pedir para que me des una oportunidad?- La angustia de Joey crece con cada negativa de Kaiba.

- Mil no serian suficientes para hacerme olvidar como me trataste Wheeler, yo quería una oportunidad contigo y tú la arruinaste. Tú siempre arruinas todo. Te odio Joey Wheeler. Así que hazme le favor de olvidarte de mi o mi hijo.- Le grita enojado Seto.

- Por favor Kaiba, no me hagas esto- La angustia en la voz de Joey es evidente y sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lagrimas.

Seto no puede mas y quiere salir de ahí inmediatamente, no soporta estar viendo al cachorro, no, al perro, frente a él, con esos ojos color chocolate que sabe ame y que le parten el corazón al ver el tormento por el que ha pasado su dueño. Pero tiene que ser fuerte, el también ha pasado por muchos tormentos y además está el dolor que le hizo sentir, no lo puede perdonar por eso, al menos todavía no se siente capaz de hacerlo. El maldito tiene que aprender su lección.

Joey al ver que se quiere ir lo detiene, lo abraza por la cintura y cae sobre sus rodillas, humillándose frente a él, implorándole que le perdone, que fue un tonto. Ya no le importa nada, ni las lagrimas que caen de su rostro sin que se dé cuenta, ni que su orgullo se halla hecho añicos, ni estar hincando ante el que por mucho tiempo fue su peor enemigo. Sólo lo quiere a él, juntos para siempre, como siempre debió ser.

- Te amo Seto, por favor, perdóname- Le dice Joey con todo su corazón.

Seto no podía creer lo que escucho, pero fue demasiado para el por lo que se liberó lo más rápido que pudo del rubio dejando ahí.

Joey por su parte, se dio cuenta en que estado estaba, se levanto y se fue a la azotea, no podía permitir que sus amigos lo vieran en ese estado. Además, tenía mucho que pensar y llorar, porque eso era lo que quería sobre todas los cosas llorar.

Esa noche Seto no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Wheeler y lo que había hecho, no podía dejar de pensar en la profunda tristeza que vio en sus ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en el te amo que le había dicho. Pensando en eso, se quedo dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un panorama que no le gusto para nada, parecía estar en medio de una guerra, una batalla. Había extrañas criaturas por todos lados, que bien sabía, eran sacadas del reino de las Sombras. El estaba montando su dragón blanco de ojos azules y frente a él se encontraba el general sobre el dragón negro de ojos rojos. Todo era caos, destrucción y desolación. Mas allá pudo ver al Faraón luchando. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

La lucha se volvió más encarnizada se vio a el mismo lanzando hechizos de ataque y de protección, mientras con el rabillo del ojo veía al general hacer lo mismo. De repente, todo se complico, un monstruo lo embistió haciendo que casi perdiera el control sobre su dragón. Le lanzo un hechizo pero no hizo efecto, de repente vio como el general se interponía entre él y el monstruo. Todo paso muy rápido, un estallido, un resplandor segador junto a un sonido devastador, el general había logrado destruir al monstruo pero se veía que él y su dragón estaban en muy malas condiciones, como en cámara lenta, los vio descender hasta el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apuro a su dragón para atraparlos y frenar su caída.

Una vez en el piso, los deposito con suavidad sobre la tierra. Todo alrededor era destrucción y muerte, pero no le importaba nada más que llegar al general. Bajo de su dragón y corrió hasta el general, lo bajo del dragón que también estaba muy mal herido. Cuando lo tuvo recostado sobre su regazo, trato de curarlo pero no surtía efecto. No sabía qué hacer, podía ver que la vida del general se le estaba yendo de las manos.

- Mi amor, no te preocupes, tienes que estar bien, tienes que salvarte por nuestro bebe- Al decir esto el general toca con cariño el abultado vientre del sacerdote escondido entre su túnica.

- No me puedes dejar, tienes que quedarte con nosotros- decía llorando Seto.

- Sabes que es imposible, mi amor, Anubis me llama, mí tiempo se acabo- Le dice el rubio, mientras con una mano acaricia cariñosamente una mejilla del sacerdote.

- Te amo, por favor, quédate conmigo.- y lo aferra fuerte contra su pecho.

- Siempre voy a estar contigo, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Te prometo, mi hermoso sacerdote, que te buscare en cada vida que siga después de estas y que siempre te encontrare para estar juntos. Siempre juntos.- Al decir esto un chorro de sangre sale de su boca y se desvanece en los brazos del castaño.

Un grito aterrador sale de los labios del castaño al comprobar que la vida de su amado se ha ido. Y por el mismo grito despierta. Por su cara siente las lágrimas correr, su corazón esta acelerado y siente el más horrible vacio dentro de su corazón que no había sentido nunca.

Mokuba entra asustado a su cuarto, oyó el desgarrador grito y quiere asegurarse que su hermano está bien. Cuando entra en la habitación lo encuentra llorando mirando un punto en el infinito apretando fuertemente las sabanas de su cama. Se sube a su cama, se sienta y atrae a su hermano hasta él.

- Todo está bien, Seto, sólo fue una pesadilla- Dice para reconfortarlo y siente como Seto se acurruca en él.

- Tranquilo, tienes que calmarte, le hará daño al bebé- Y comienza a acariciar los cabellos del castaño hasta que Seto se duerme.

Al día siguiente Seto despierta desubicado, se siente extraño. Se da cuenta que su hermanito está abrazado a él y de repente recuerda su sueño, todo el dolor y angustia que sintió al perder al General. No podía permitirse perderlo nuevamente, tenía que hablar con Joey. Esta vez no lo iba a dejar irse. Así que con esta decisión en mente se alista y arregla para el colegio. Durante todo el día busca un momento para hablar con el cachorro pero no lo encuentra, y no puede evitar fijarse en lo tristes que se ven esos ojos color chocolate.

Al terminar las clases todos iban saliendo y Seto no puedo aguardar mas al ver como Joey se apresuraba a salir.

- Wheeler, espera quiero hablar contigo.- Dice serio.

Joey se detiene y les dice a sus amigos que se adelanten que el los alcanzara dentro de un rato.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kaiba?- Le pregunta Joey, temeroso a una nueva sarta de insultos.

- Quiero que lo intentemos- Le responde.

Esto deja mudo a Joey, ya que era lo que menos se esperaba. No sabe que decirle, no sabe que pensar por lo que se queda viéndolo directamente a esos ojos azules que sabe que ama pero sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué me respondes?- Pregunta Seto, preocupado por el silencio del rubio.

- ¿Por qué?- Es todo lo que sale de la boca del rubio.

- Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y yo no quiero arruinar este por culpa del orgullo.- Le responde seguro Seto.

Joey no necesita nada mas, se acerca al castaño y le da un casto beso en los labios. Seto responde al beso. Para los dos en ese instante no existe nada ni nadie, sólo ellos dos y ese amor que ha podido traspasar siglos. Lo demás puede esperar.

**NOTAS**: Espero que les guste este capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero me encontraba atascada en un trabajo que me absorbía mucho tiempo, que no me gustaba y en el cual estaba muy estresada como para poder escribir algo. Ahora que ya no tengo esa presión al fin pude tener inspiración. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic y gracias por sus comentarios. Voy a editar los primeros capítulos y espero el próximo capítulo terminarlo antes de un año.


End file.
